Viejos amigos
by Little Fausto's Lullaby
Summary: Al cabo de diez años, Ciel Phantomhive regresa a su pueblo natal. Allí le esperan grandes acontecimientos: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de un viejo amigo, y el reencuentro con Sebastian Michaelis –su gran amor de la adolescencia–, que ahora, para colmo, se ha transformado en una estrella de rock internacional.
1. Prólogo (Parte 1)

" **Viejos amigos".**

 **Summary:** Al cabo de diez años, Ciel Phantomhive regresa a su pueblo natal. Allí le esperan grandes acontecimientos: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de un viejo amigo, y el reencuentro con Sebastian Michaelis –su gran amor de la adolescencia–, que ahora, para colmo, se ha transformado en una estrella de rock internacional.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _ **Ciel P.O.V.**_

* * *

Tenía nueve años cuando le vi por primera vez. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces todo el mundo en la escuela soñaba con este chico. Era demasiado encantador, y junto a él las cosas parecían ir de maravilla. No ha cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, simplemente se ha vuelto tan popular que ahora no le basta un pequeño pueblito al norte de Inglaterra para sentirse admirado.

Hoy, el planeta entero es como un televisor con vida, y veo réplicas a tamaño gigante de su rostro, colgadas por la ciudad en pálidos edificios. Londres está repleto de personas que le idolatran, y en cada maldita revista o programa de televisión hay un segmento dedicado por exclusivo a él. Quisiera arrancarlo por completo de mi cabeza. Olvidar su nombre y su historia. Empezar de cero en un lugar donde nadie lo haya conocido.

Para mi desgracia, es imposible. La imagen de Sebastian está dispersa a mi alrededor, bien de forma explícita u oculta. Canciones en la radio cuando subo a un taxi, las hojas secas de otoño, alguien le menciona en las noticias, recortes de un viejo álbum, mi página de Facebook, una guitarra al fondo del diván. No puedo negar que le extraño.

El verano anterior regresé a casa, o al menos a ese sitio remoto donde viven mamá y papa. Para mi sorpresa, estaban resueltos a divorciarse. La noticia no me sentó bien. Un hecho de tal calibre no es fácil de asimilar, y pasé un rato muy triste con ellos. Tuve la oportunidad de toparme con Lizzy, no obstante. Se ha puesto bellísima, con ese pelo largo y lleno de rizos que le llega a la cintura. Hablamos mucho sobre el pasado y nuestras locuras de la adolescencia. La tía Frances me regañó por ser tan descuidado con la familia y el tío Alexis me estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho regordete. Parece que el tiempo nunca ha pasado, que todavía estoy allá viviendo los mejores años de mi juventud. Me prometí que visitaría a Tanaka, mi gran mentor y amigo cercano de la familia. Supe que estaba gravemente enfermo apenas llegué a Greenville. Cáncer de pulmón, me dijeron, y sentí que se me estrujaba el alma. Hice par de cálculos y decidí prolongar mi estadía, al menos por otro mes, con el fin único de ver a mi maestro y, esencialmente, despedirme.

Las cosas se enredaron cuando supe que, de casualidad, Michaelis también andaba por Greenville. Tenía lógica. Después de todo, el anciano Tanaka nos vio crecer juntos; nos enseñó, por igual, a esgrimir sables de madera, a redactar estrofas y preparar el té. El afecto que Sebastian le profesaba era, en múltiples sentidos, tan inmenso como el mar. Mi prima lo mencionó como algo insignificante, mientras tomábamos el desayuno. Fue el 7 de agosto, creo. Hubo algo de sorpresa en el rostro de papá –un cierto halo de desconfianza–. Segundos después se me volcó una jarra de leche sobre la alfombra. Corrí a encerrarme en la habitación con el pretexto de tener migraña, y tumbado en una esquina, pensé en él, en nosotros, en lo que pudo ser y no será jamás. Abrí un cajón junto a la cama y extraje del fondo un viejo anuario de preparatoria. Página catorce, justo en el centro. _Sebastian Michaelis. Clase 4a. 2001._

Ver aquella expresión nuevamente, –no como luce hoy, transformada en máscara–, sino más pura e infantil, me ocasionó un profunda sacudida. A ese chiquillo de ojazos marrones y cabello flechudo, mirándome de pronto través del papel, con su chaqueta de cuero, la diabólica sonrisa y ese aire de aventura en torno a sí mismo, tan contagioso. Sin creérmelo me eché a reír, y una ráfaga de memorias tristes invadió mi mente. Dejé caer los párpados y volví hacia atrás, a esa perdida y remota época que parece enterrada, a esas voces y días lejanos que sólo me visitan en sueños.

Y allí estamos los dos, fugándonos al bosque con una botella de whiskey, dando brincos bajo la lluvia y huyendo del pobre oficial Abberline. Serían las cuatro de la mañana, el 13 de octubre de 2000, cuando el gruñón de Diederich, un viejo amigo de papá, nos subió a la patrulla por prenderle fuego al almacén de la tintorería con un cóctel Molotov y fósforos verdes. Pasamos la noche en la destartalada estación y Sebastian se quedó rendido con la mejilla apoyada en mi regazo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarle, y juraría que lo hice, aunque el alcohol me impide acordarme con nitidez de aquel episodio. Fue con él que probé los cigarrillos ilegales, que rescaté mi violín de un bote de basura y me enrolé en par de riñas callejeras. Teñí mis mechones de azul cielo y me perforé el labio.

Pasábamos las tardes en su garaje, recostados sobre un colchón roído, escuchando _The Cure_ , leyendo cómics de horror y encerrados en cuatro paredes repletas de garabatos, quemaduras y uno que otro afiche. Una tarde me preguntó, de la nada: _"¿Dónde estarás de aquí a diez años, Ciel Phantomhive? ¿De traje y corbata, en el altar? ¿Muerto sobre la hierba? ¿Tocando para una multitud en el Madison Square Garden?"._ Yo me encogí de hombros, y le pellizqué la mejilla. En este minuto exacto, sabría sin titubeos qué responder. _"Estoy solo, en un rincón apartado de la Tierra, pensando en ti."_

Teníamos la ilusión de conquistar el universo; ya saben, esas ambiciones hermosas que se abrigan a corta edad. Sebastian era el muchacho atractivo y misterioso que vestía de luto hasta en vísperas de Nochebuena, me cantaba cerca del oído cuando estaba borracho y hojeaba los poemas de Rimbaud con cierta nostalgia. Yo era sencillamente una sombra que deambulaba en silencio, a su lado, y actuaba de cómplice y co-autor en sus maquiavélicas travesuras. Él terminaba siendo el centro de la clase, hacía chistes ingeniosos y dibujaba con carboncillo. Obtenía estupendas calificaciones sin proponérselo, triunfaba en el deporte y la música se le daba de lo mejor. Yo, en cambio, me comportaba con cierta repulsión hacia los demás, y nunca hablé más de la cuenta. Ninguno de los dos podía apartarse del otro. Habíamos creado una conexión tan profunda que al principio, incluso a kilómetros de distancia, creía escuchar su respiración, –y sus palabras, que golpeaban como olas enfurecidas contra un acantilado–.

No es difícil adivinar lo que sucedía dentro de mí; desde el primer instante caí perdidamente enamorado de Sebastian, como un imbécil. Mantuve estos sentimientos atascados en la garganta, secándose entre mis manos y pudriéndose en mi cabeza como las rosas en invierno. Él trataba a las chicas con ternura, pero jamás le vi invitar a nadie a casa. Nunca supe si amó de veras a alguien, porque llegado un punto no veía más allá de mis propias e ingenuas esperanzas. ¿Qué éramos, en realidad? ¿Sólo un par de dementes, de extraños, a quiénes la insólita fuerza llamada "destino" colocó en un mismo mapa, en un mismo colegio, en el mismo banco del parque con las rodillas raspadas? ¿Dos almas idénticas, compatibles, separadas equívocamente en dos cuerpos físicos? Llegué a pensar que sí. De hecho, todavía lo hago.

Sebastian se ha vuelto famoso y cada día tengo que soportarle, indirectamente, cerca de mí. Debo reconocer, pese a tanto fastidio, que ha juntado a las personas adecuadas y ahora tiene un grupo espectacular. Se la pasan de gira por el mundo, arrastrando consigo a miles de seguidores, de una latitud a otra. Un fenómeno del rock'n'roll, como dicen los buenos críticos. Comenzaron en el 2005; grabando uno que otro _cover_ de excelentes bandas inglesas. Al rato se hicieron bien populares y una disquera reconocida –los _Grimreapers_ – les ofreció un sólido contrato. De más está decir que triunfaron en los medios inmediatamente. Llevan una imagen de grupillo gótico, con toques raros de aquí y allá: una mezcla loca de _steampunk_ , Baudelaire y cultura alternativa. Sebastian, como han de suponer, es el compositor principal y la oscura voz del piquete. Faustus va en la guitarra, Hannah es la tecladista y el rubio psicópata –su nombre empieza con A, pero nunca lo pillo completo– se hace cargo de los bajos. El baterista es Joker, un tío simpático que se pone disfraz hasta para bañarse. Los cuatro se complementan de maravilla, como los colores mustios de un arcoíris fúnebre. Secretamente, les doy un voto de admiración. Y me encanta, se los digo, _Trees in the ocean_ , la balada dulce que se escribió para los suicidas de Aokigahara. La he escuchado en tantas ocasiones que podría deletrear las notas en la arena, sin mirar. Y siempre he percibido algo de nostalgia, de honda desesperación, en el último verso:

" _Y como un espectro sin voz, persigo un rastro de hojas hacia el turbio infinito…"_

¿Qué te ocurre, Sebastian? No necesito verle ni hablarle para estar seguro: algo le persigue, le entristece y por instantes, le llena de pavor. Una emoción perversa, sin cura, que le ataca como una sombra, en pesadillas. Cada día despierto y me cuesta respirar. Me sudan las sienes y las tinieblas me abrazan. Estoy unido a ese joven por una cuerda fina, evanescente –una cuerda de violín que se nos enrosca alrededor del cuello, como los ásperos miembros de un fantasma–. Sus gritos y susurros me llegan desde el vacío –suplicándome, en franca desolación, que le salve–. ¿Cómo descansar en paz, me pregunto? Más allá de la fama, la fortuna, los pasillos interminables hacia la luz; vive un alma en pena que exorciza sus miedos a través de las canciones. El tiempo nos va matando, lentamente.

Nunca olvidaré aquel fatídico segundo, cuando le vi por última vez, antes de irme. Le temblaban las manos, y llevaba puesta una bufanda roja. Fue la madrugada después del baile de graduación. Las calles estaban repletas de nieve. No había electricidad. Mi padre nos recogió en su Mercedes-Benz. Había tomado un poco, y titubeaba frente al volante. Sucedieron tantas cosas y, nada, yo escapé tan lejos como pude.

Me fui a estudiar música en Nueva York, cruzando el océano. Yo también canto, por si no lo imaginan. Canto a solas, mientras camino por un sendero del parque, de vuelta a casa. Voy tarareando una melodía que no conozco, y me abrocho los botones del suéter, porque ha bajado la temperatura. Tanaka ha muerto. Hoy es primero de septiembre, y recibimos una llamada del hospital. Paro respiratorio, durante la madrugada. En la tarde acudiré a una pequeña ceremonia, en la catedral de St. Lazarus. Los medios tratarán de colarse en el recinto para captar la presencia de Sebastian y el grupo, pero ya nada importa. Se han encerrado en una flamante mansión, en las afueras del pueblo, para evitar la imprudencia de fanáticos o periodistas. Lizzy no cree que debamos vernos, pero hay páginas e historias que es preciso desempolvar, por muy trágicas que parezcan. Es hora de reencontrarme con mis viejos demonios. ¿Ya lo notan? Por mucho que he tratado, no conseguí, finalmente, desarraigarme de él. Pasaron los años, y todo se transformó, excepto nosotros. Él sigue siendo mi monstruo, y yo su eco. Es como una tétrica maldición. Le he vendido mi alma al Diablo y ahora viene por mí, en solemne silencio, a arrebatarme todo lo que soy. Nunca debí regresar a Greenville.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Y aquí retorno con una idea loca que me viene rondando la cabeza desde hace semanas. Chicos, les seré del todo sincera. No tengo mucha motivación para escribir en FF, dado que el público que busca materiales en español se hace cada día más reducido. Es una lástima, pero así sucede y para aquellos que escriben es un hecho irremediable. Con frecuencia publico historias que reciben -como máximo- uno o dos reviews por capítulo. Las cifras en inglés superan las expectativas de cualquier usuario -alrededor de veinte comentarios por actualización-. No les voy a engañar, este es mi último intento por salvar esta cuenta. Si no recibo al menos 5 REVIEWS en el primer capítulo, me rindo y borro todos mis fics para siempre. Porfa, no se lo tomen a mal, pero sin una respuesta de los lectores no tiene mucho sentido postear nada. Es como tener una idea maravillosa, pero infértil, que no va a ninguna parte. Cuando nadie se toma la molestia de leer lo que escribes, pierdes el interés siquiera por continuar el fic. Y es doloroso, lo admito. He visto morir ideas fascinantes sólo porque nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, deja un review. Y lo gracioso es que cuando revisas el gráfico de hits, MÁS DE 200 PERSONAS HAN ENTRADO A TU HISTORIA. ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Por qué la timidez? Les agradecería que si han llegado hasta acá, si les gustó lo que he creado y quieren que continúe el fic, al menos me dejen una carita sonriente de review. No pido un párrafo extenso y meticuloso, una crítica de 1000 caracteres ni remotamente; me conformo con una ":)" y punto. Sólo para saber si vale la pena seguir con esto, o abandonarlo para siempre. Muchas gracias, y, por favor, no dejen que las historias se mueran.**_


	2. Prólogo (Parte 2)

**"Viejos amigos".**

 **Summary:** Al cabo de diez años, Ciel Phantomhive regresa a su pueblo natal. Allí le esperan grandes acontecimientos: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de un viejo amigo, y el reencuentro con Sebastian Michaelis –su gran amor de la adolescencia–, que ahora, para colmo, se ha transformado en una estrella de rock internacional.

* * *

 **Prólogo (2da parte).**

 _ **Sebastian P.O.V.**_

* * *

Tenía trece años cuando le vi por primera vez. Recuerdo incluso la fecha exacta, y podría reconstruir cada detalle en una pintura, en un verso, en un relato. Fue uno de esos terribles días, a finales de diciembre, cuando el gélido viento arrastra toda la suciedad del mundo, elevándola hasta las nubes. Yo vagaba entre los columpios, envuelto en un abrigo de papá. Había perdido mis guantes en una estúpida apuesta, y las manitos se me iban amoratando, poco a poco, como los labios de una niña recién estrangulada. A mi alrededor, la Tierra parecía consumirse en un suspiro; y la calma era tan densa que podía escuchar a la Muerte, arrastrando sus vestidos negros por el bosque. Los vecinos merodeaban por el parque, y hablaban sobre el clima o el mercado. El señor Midford leía el periódico, sin mucho interés. Su perro daba vueltas alrededor de un roble.

Alcé mis ojos malditos y sentí como si las rosas, los pájaros, la eternidad y el cielo no significaran absolutamente nada –porque _él_ estaba ahí, mirándome de vuelta–.

Permítanme contarles un secreto sobre mí mismo: soy la criatura más huraña de Londres. Abrigo un profundo desprecio por las voces humanas, por todas y cada una de ellas. Me aturden y provocan una horrible distracción: no me dejan captar esa música increíblemente dulce que vive en el silencio. Siempre estoy escapando, corriendo hacia la nada, trancando las puertas. Y mientras cante, habrá toda clase de seres acechando mis pasos. Vienen a mí como van las mariposas hacia el fuego, y arden hasta desaparecer. Soy cantante de rock, por cierto. Les digo que no es el negocio más indicado si te consideras un perfecto antisocial.

Desde pequeño fui un chico algo bipolar, y a juicio de algunos, excéntrico. Mi madre murió durante el parto, y crecí junto a un caballero que, salvo en raras ocasiones, prefería ser mudo. Aprendí a convivir con la ausencia y la quietud –se convirtieron en mis nanas, mis bestias–. Me mudé a Greenville en 1993, y, curiosamente, pese a mi naturaleza esquiva, capté la atención de cada persona que se cruzaba en mi camino. Papá se dedicó a escribir para una columna local, y pasaba horas encerrado en la habitación del fondo, con su maquinilla de recias teclas y ese gato espeluznante, tuerto, recostado en la ventana. Nos topábamos de casualidad, por las noches, durante la cena. Ninguno de los dos era muy elocuente. Yo era un tilín problemático, debo reconocer, y me las daba de bocazas con los vecinos del barrio, casi siempre más peligrosos que cualquier bicho de la tele. Así, peleándome a puños y restregado por las mugrientas losas del salón, me gané en la escuela la reputación de rebelde. Y el respeto de los demás.

Era algo precoz, supongo. Mi padre, cuando estaba de humor, se sentaba al pie de la escalera y me leía esos cuentos tenebrosos que yo, a decir verdad, nunca comprendía –pero aprendí a amar–. Cuando tuve la estatura necesaria, y memoricé el alfabeto, me asomé a la biblioteca y robé los mejores textos que papá guardaba allí. Así fue que conocí a un genio inmortal llamado William Blake. Como han de suponer, no pude detenerme. La pasión que me inspiraban los literatos acabó por devorarme, y enloquecí –en el mejor sentido–. En menos de tres años navegué por toda una antología de diabólicos poetas. Supongo que la sangre sí es, al fin y al cabo, más espesa que el agua; y deja manchas perdurables. Heredé la misma fascinación que sedujo a mis ancestros, sólo que, en mi caso particular, no me conformé con las palabras.

Yo necesitaba combinar la poesía con el tiempo y supe, al llegar a quinto grado, que la música iba a ser mi perdición. Vendí unos torpes dibujos, hechos a golpe de carboncillo y pastel, en la feria anual de Greenville. Se hicieron algo populares entre los turistas. Pagaban con gusto por mis sombríos bocetos, llenas de garfios y plumas. Llegué incluso a inventar un personaje, el "cybacorvis" –una suerte de pajarraco con tuercas–, y a todo el mundo le pareció genial. Trabajé en casi doscientas figuras, y de todas me deshice por solo 70 pavos. A finales de 1995 conseguí mi primera guitarra. Un borracho del puerto, en apuros, me la entregó a cambio de mis humildes ahorros. No era la gran cosa, es verdad. Por las noches, mientras mi padre estudiaba los reportes necrológicos y ponía _Gloomy Sunday_ en el tocadiscos, yo afinaba las cuerdas a la luz de un quinqué medio desbaratado. Todavía andan por ahí mis primeros arreglos. Yo apenas llegaba al metro y algo, pero tenía extraordinarias aptitudes. Vaya una historia trágica, ¿no lo creen? Papá devanándose los sesos para llenar la factura, y yo, su pequeño Mozart, durmiendo en un ático henchido de telarañas.

Tuvimos un verano caótico y gris, como un lienzo que se estropea bajo la lluvia. El otoño fue terrible, y papá enfermó de leucemia. No le quedaban fuerzas para agarrar un lápiz, y así me dictó, con una voz que parecía brotar de un fonógrafo roto, su testamento. Se negó a recibir auxilio; supongo que estaba ansioso por reencontrar a mamá. Todas las noches me acostaba junto a él, y se me ocurrió, de pronto, decirle sobre mis canciones. Fue como revelar un profundo misterio. Papá me transmitió, a cambio, algunas memorias de su loca juventud: habló un largo rato sobre aquella chica tristona, con mi espíritu y mis ojos carmelitas, que se sentó a su lado en un tren hacia Ámsterdam. Llegó octubre, y me dio por escribir cuentos raros, sin lógica alguna. Los hechos y la ficción se mezclaban en mi cabeza. A veces veía al gato; otras al cybacorvis. Cuando desperté por fin, era invierno, y papá había desaparecido para siempre.

Entonces, mi vida se descarriló como una montaña rusa. Imaginen a este chiquillo neurótico, con sus ropas y sus ademanes de Edward Scissorhands, aguardando en el corredor de la morgue, –furioso, comido por las polillas, a punto de reventar–. Los documentos iban de aquí para allá. Sonaban los teléfonos, repiqueteaba el reloj. Yo le gritaba a la pared hasta quedarme sin respiración. Estuve alrededor de seis meses orbitando en la nada, sin detenerme en un sitio estable. Abberline (el comisario tonto de los bigotes), y su esposa, me arrastraron hasta una casucha pintada de verde, en la 43 de Rheegan Street. Fueron amables conmigo, y hasta me dejaban descansar en el cuarto del bebé. Allí me ocultaron "de los zombies y los murciélagos".

Me fugué en múltiples ocasiones, apenas surgía la oportunidad. Regresaba al mismo punto del mapa. El cuarto de Stephen Michaelis estaba idéntico. Su copia del _Fausto_ seguía abierta, de par en par, sobre el escritorio. Hubo momentos, durante la madrugada, al levantarme de un susto, en que olvidaba todo, absolutamente todo –y creía que papá estaba abajo, tosiendo, con la estufa delante–. Vaya equivocación: se trataba no más del gato y el cybacorvis, que jugaban en la oscuridad. No podía seguir faltando a las clases, y justo cuando pensé que me enviaban a un pútrido orfanato, _ella_ pasó a recogerme. Nunca antes la había visto (papá era bastante parco en lo que a parientes respecta). Frederick me explicó, sentados en su oficina, que las restantes opciones no eran del todo felices. Salvo uno que otro "incidente" legal, aquella señora parecía confiable. Había par de "cuestiones sin resolver" en su historial psiquiátrico, pero, ¿estaba yo en posición de quejarme? ¡Vamos, que mi mejor amigo era un cuervo imaginario!

Bueno, a principios de 1997, un viejo automóvil se detuvo frente a la comisaría. Ella baja el cristal y me observa, por encima de sus lentes. _"Es más joven de lo que creía"_ , me confiesa Abberline. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y estornudé. Soy alérgico a las malas sorpresas. Luego, la extraña me sonríe, –como el Diablo mientras engulle a sus crías–. Salió de la camioneta, afincando sus tacones rojos en el pavimento, y se acercó a nosotros. Andaba como un felino descalzo, y era bellísima. Tuve la sensación, al verla, de que _"mamá"_ podría ser una palabra muy grande. Tanto así, que acepta múltiples definiciones. Mamá puede ser la chiquilla holandesa, con pecas en la nariz, y de espaldas al océano, que está en ese retrato del corredor. Y también es la araña pelirroja que se cuela en mi habitación, mojada de lluvia, y me abraza cuando tengo pesadillas. Famélica y paliducha, como vampiro al amanecer. Por ahí le llaman Angelina Durless (en honor a su difunto esposo). Yo prefiero apegarme al protocolo, y la trato por el nombre que le dieron los criminales: _Madame Red_.

De más está aclararles que la "tía Ann" no encajaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, en el prototipo convencional de "lady". Llevaba más de veinte años sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermano Stephen; no obstante, se refería a él con desmedida adoración, tal y como una amante insatisfecha. Para mi asombro, hallé entre sus cosas un título de Medicina, las partes de una muñeca y una pistola cargada. Estaba loca de remate, y venía escapando de un pasado turbio. Fue la prometida de un asesino, me gusta suponer. Le habían extirpado el útero, tras un "nefasto accidente". Me mostró la grotesca cicatriz que iba de su ombligo hacia abajo, y luego admitió que estaba desesperada por tener un hijo. Yo era la mejor alternativa.

Sus pasatiempos iban de lo romántico a lo singular: fabricaba artículos para el teatro –como máscaras y criaturas–, fumaba opio, bebía absenta, lloraba a solas, luego reía, y administraba una tienda de juguetes. Tuvo una época en que le dio por transformarse en modelo y musa. Me acostumbré a entrar a la habitación y encontrármela sin prendas, frente a un artista, exhibiendo su alma. Por extraño que pueda resultarles, nos llevábamos de maravilla, y la llegué a amar muchísimo. Los vecinos levantaban calumnias a sus espaldas, y pronto a todo el mundo se le olvidó que Madame Red cargaba en brazos la vida de un niño huérfano. La gente se fijaba en detalles menores, como el tatuaje de mariposa en su hombro izquierdo, y las palabrotas que soltaba mientras veía un partido de fútbol. Yo me acurrucaba a su lado, sin temor alguno, y el cybacorvis se posaba en el sillón, a cuidar nuestra negra casucha. Éramos una familia.

Cuando entrábamos a misa, en Navidad, era como prenderle fuego a la iglesia. No tengo una relación cercana con Dios –ni siquiera creo que exista, para variar–, pero aquellos que sí alegaban tener "compasión infinita", eran los últimos en saludarnos. Nadie se mostró generoso, jamás: excepto por el gentil de Tanaka, quién no tardó en convertirse en mi segundo tutor, y gran consejero. A mí, la indiferencia no podía importarme menos. Madame Red era un paquete amorfo, manchado, pero traía un montón de tesoros dentro: madre, amiga, cómplice y hermana mayor. Puede que tuviera un par de cualidades extra (y no tan conservadoras), pero hacíamos un buen equipo. Al poco tiempo de conocerla, volví a tocar la guitarra.

" _¿Y quién era él?"_ , se preguntarán, llenos de irritación. _"¿Quién era el muchachito del parque, y cómo diablos se coló en la historia? ¿Cómo encaja ese otro personaje en esta romántica novela de horror?"_. Lamento haberles distraído con toda la perorata sobre mi padre, la música, el cybacorvis, Madame Red. Pero es que necesitaba decirles todo esto. Atiborrarlos de información. Narrarles mi infancia, veinticuatro fotogramas por segundo. Para entonces redactar este párrafo y tropezarme con _él_. Hemos llegado a un punto especial en mi anécdota; todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora es un remolino confuso que me lleva, simplemente, a la locura. Dicho de otra forma, esta es la parte en que me enamoro como un imbécil.

Es diciembre de 1998, deambulo por el parque, _bla bla bla_. Recién he colocado rosas en el sepulcro de mi padre, y me salté el colegio por enésima vez. Estoy algo triste, y Madame Red no regresa de la tienda hasta las 7:00. Y para colmo esa melodía extraña, desconocida, dulce, rondándome la cabeza. No sé dónde rayos la he escuchado, pero me impide dormir en paz. No tiene letra, por supuesto, pero es una canción que habla sobre la vida en el más allá, (estoy seguro, no me hagan caso). Llevo un lápiz en el bolsillo de mi cazadora, y un bloc todo sucio. He intentado atrapar algo, cualquier nota, al menos un fragmento fugaz de esa maldita melodía. De repente, en lo que trato y trato de arrancarme esa canción, alguien se resbala sobre el hielo. Cae de bruces. Se ha torcido el pie. Estaba patinando. Se forma un alboroto, no atino a comprender nada porque el corazón me late a mil kilómetros por segundo y estoy al borde de un acantilado, a punto de perder la cordura. De golpe, olvido la melodía.

Me entero de un momento a otro que el chico es pariente de los Midford –no un hijo, exactamente, porque Frances le sacude el polvo de las mejillas y habla sobre cómo _"Rachel no te ha sabido educar"_ –. Quise acercarme a él, furtivo como una sombra, y agarrarle por el pescuezo. _"¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte adentro de mí, y arrebatarme una melodía? ¿Por qué demonios me tiemblan las manos y necesito huir, huir ahora y ocultarme en un hoyo en la tierra para pensar en ti hasta que se me apague el cerebro?"._ Sí, tenía pensado gritarle todo eso y después patearle el trasero a Edward Midford, el alumno más engreído de octavo curso.

Wow, no hubiera sido la idea más afortunada. Cuando el humo se disipó, Alexis y Frances volvieron a sus aburridos bancos. La tía cascarrabias sacó una revista de su bolso. Elizabeth imploró que le permitieran otra hora de juegos con su primo _._ De mala gana, Frances dijo que sí. A _él_ le tocaba esconderse, y los demás niños tendrían que buscarle _"en un radio de tan sólo cien metros"_ , como Alexis advirtió. Diez segundos, como mínimo. Yo tenía diez segundos para matarle sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y hoy estoy convencido de que diez segundos bastan para que te claven una flecha en el centro del pecho, y tengas que arrastrarte de vuelta a la oscuridad como un lobo con la pata jorobada. El amor es un rito extremadamente peligroso.

Me trepé a un árbol, y desde ahí le observé.

9.

Inclinado sobre el suelo, entre los arbustos. Se frotaba la rodilla.

8.

Supongo que no le llamaban mucho la atención las personas de su edad; y está claro que los pasatiempos infantiles nunca fueron su lado fuerte. De hecho, me parece que no tiene un lado fuerte.

7.

No sé si lanzarle un escupitajo amarillo o silbarle para que mire hacia arriba.

6.

Susurra entre las hojas, con una voz que me agarra por las alas y me hunde en lo profundo de un foso: – _Ya sé que estás ahí, espiándome_ – _._

5.

Me echo a reír, porque no puedo evitarlo y además estoy muriéndome de los nervios.

4.

– _¿Quieres subir?_ –, le invito, y las hormigas empiezan a caminarme por las piernas.

3.

– _Voy si me dices cómo se llama la cosa esa que tanto pintas_ –.

2.

Me quedo atónito. Creí que ya nadie se acordaba se mis pájaros insignificantes. Y de pronto _él_ se aparece y necesito saber dónde mierda he dejado mi cartucho lleno de lapiceros.

1.

Último segundo. Suficiente para que el endemoniado Cupido te empale contra la piedra.

– _¿Mis bocetos? ¿Los conoces? ¿Quién te dijo…?_ –.

Me hace una seña, para que cierre el pico, y luego rueda los ojos.

– _Mi padre es ilustrador. Está haciendo una colección en homenaje a Edgar Allan Poe, dando vida a muchos de sus poemas y cuentos. Le agradó mucho tu dibujo. Piensa que tienes talento. Tenemos uno de esos, lo que sea, en la pared de mi cuarto. A mí no me gustan en lo absoluto_ – _._

Pfff, " _¡vaya crío más arrogante!_ ", fue lo primero que me saltó a la mente, después de fascinarme con sus ojos de porcelana púrpura. Más tarde supe que estábamos hechos para mentirnos el uno a otro.

– _Bueno, te diré el nombre de mi pájaro, si me das primero el tuyo_ –.

Y he aquí mis tanteos iniciales en el mundo de la seducción. Ugh, doy lástima.

– _¿Disculpa? No es como si me importara tanto. Es sólo un montón de carboncillo en una hoja. No voy a andar por ahí diciéndole mi nombre a los extraños_ – _._

Reprimí una carcajada. _"Si supieras cuán desarmado me siento frente a ti"_ , pensé.

– _¿Tú eres nuevo por aquí verdad? Creo que vi un camión de mudanza en la calle Bergman. Sí, ya lo recuerdo. ¿A qué escuela…?_ – _._

Pero el destino me interrumpió, y la pequeña Elizabeth nos tomó por sorpresa. Salieron corriendo, y tuve ganas de lanzarle un zapato a su prima. En lo que bajaba de allí, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y haciendo hasta lo imposible por no quebrarme un hueso, los Midford ya cruzaban la calle. No me atreví a seguirles, como está claro.

Esa misma noche, cuando tuve a la tía Ann para mí solo, en la cocina, fui deslizándole sutilmente toda clase de preguntas en relación a los nuevos vecinos. Los _Phantomhive_ , sí, por supuesto que Madame Red se había puesto al tanto de todo. Se trasladaron desde otra provincia, más al sureste, para reunirse acá con el resto de la "realeza". Vincent compró una gigantesca propiedad en la 347 de la calle Bergman, y contrataron a nuestro querido Tanaka como mayordomo. Me sentí embargado por una agitación sospechosa. No le conté directamente a Ann mis "impresiones" sobre el chico, porque yo mismo no me atrevía a admitir tales. Pasaron un par de días algo infructíferos y como los Phantomhive iban y venían trayendo muebles y pertenencias, no tuve la oportunidad de interrogar apropiadamente ni al mismo Tanaka. Pero las cartas ya estaban dispuestas sobre la mesa, y el 24 de diciembre de 1998, algo increíble sucedió...

* * *

 _ **¡Hola chicos, acá estoy de vuelta! Wow, no me esperaba una reacción tan favorable ante el primer capítulo. De veras me sorprendieron. El corazón me late a cien mil kilómetros por segundo. ¡Los adoroooo! Acá les traigo las impresiones personales de Sebastian. Como ven, tuvo una adolescencia difícil (y estaba frito por Ciel desde el primer momento en que le vio -¿les suena familiar?). Sé lo que están pensando... "¡Este es el prólogo más extenso y aburrido del mundo!", nada, que disfruto profundamente explorar la psicología de los personajes. Además, creo que el pasado es fundamental para que entiendan los sucesos que se aproximan. Sí, esto es una loca historia de amor llena de poesía, recuerdos y rock'n'roll (y múltiples referencias a Tim Burton, Rimbaud y toda esa gente psicópata que me encanta, jajaja). En fin, les prometo que en dos semanas (necesito tiempo, la universidad me consume hasta la médula, pleaseee entiendan) tendrán la tercera parte del prólogo (¿o segunda parte de la segunda parte?). Esto que acaban de leer es la versión Sebastianesca del primer capítulo. Same story, pero desde su percepción. Se estaba extendiendo abrumadoramente, así que decidí fragmentarlo en dos textos. No se preocupen, este rollo se va complicando y el siguiente capítulo es un recuento muyyyyyyyyy lindo (y triste) de la adolescencia que ambos compartieron. Muchas escapadas, alcohol, tragedias, los dos juntos bajo la lluvia, la secundaria... bueno, espero que les guste. MUCHASSSS MUCHAAAAAAAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW: TikYao, fangirl, yo misma (LOL), gemini in tauro, Mikuplier, FionnaMurtuns, Guest, Guest #2, a french girl! OJOOOOOOO:**_ _ **La ley de los 5 reviews se mantiene. Cambio historia por comentarios**_ _ **, XD! ESTOY SÚPER ENGANCHADA CON ESTE FIC Y NO PIENSO ABANDONARLO, PERO MI ENTUSIASMO DEPENDE DE USTEDES Y DE LAS OPINIONES QUE DEJEN ACÁ ABAJOOOOO! LOS QUIEROOOOOOOO! See ya soon folks!**_


	3. Prólogo (Parte 3)

**"Viejos amigos".**

 **Summary:** Al cabo de diez años, Ciel Phantomhive regresa a su pueblo natal. Allí le esperan grandes acontecimientos: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de un viejo amigo, y el reencuentro con Sebastian Michaelis –su gran amor de la adolescencia–, que ahora, para colmo, se ha transformado en una estrella de rock internacional.

* * *

 **Prólogo. (3ra parte).**

 _ **Sebastian P.O.V.**_

* * *

Son las 4:36 de la madrugada y, por mucho que lo intento, no consigo dormir. Doy vueltas en un mismo sitio. Observo la lluvia, más allá del cristal. Me tumbo al pie de la cama. Registro las maletas. Me acuerdo del desdichado Van Gogh, que pasó tantas horas en el manicomio, sin luz y sin música, dibujando el cosmos en el aire. Siento frío, y me envuelvo más en la colcha. Escucho a Hannah cantar en sueños, del otro lado de la pared, y la sigo en voz baja. Deambulo por los negros corredores, y me miro en los espejos. La mansión es casi infinita, como un tétrico laberinto. Me detengo en sus rincones, a explorar. De un bostezo me trago cien moscas. Adoro esta vieja casucha, detenida en otros tiempos. Las ánimas malditas pululan en el sótano: lienzos espectrales colgando en las paredes, candelabros llenos de hollín, rosas blancas y estatuas tristes. La hiedra escalando los muros. Árboles sin hojas. Cuervos sin nombre. Todo el mundo descansa, en un letargo profundo que llega a la muerte. Alois, el Joker, Claude, mi hermana postiza. _Y yo pienso en Ciel_ , quejumbrosa y desesperadamente. El cybacorvis se posa en lo alto del reloj. Reposo en la butaca del piano, y acaricio las teclas. Taciturno y meditativo, cierro los ojos. _Y aparece Ciel_. Caen los truenos, se apagan las velas. _Ciel_ , _Ciel_ , _Ciel_ , eterno en mi cabeza como la niebla sobre las montañas. El _abuelo_ Tanaka ha fallecido, y no estuve ahí para darle las buenas noches, por última vez. Para espantar a los buitres del campanario. Para contarle sobre mi banda, mis canciones, mis secretos. Para agarrarle sus manos sin fuerza, y besar su frente. Para decir: _"adiós, te veré mañana"_.

He regresado a Greenville, diez años más tarde. Nada, absolutamente nada, es igual. Mi partida sorprendió a los medios; no saben dónde estoy. Procuré que el alboroto fuera leve, y llevo días sin contestarle el teléfono a mis colegas de Nueva York. El manager va a dar gritos hasta quedarse mudo, pero necesito escapar del bullicio, de los fans, de los micrófonos. Mi grupo es un tanto solitario, en sentido general. Detestamos la propaganda vacía, las adulaciones, los autógrafos. Cantamos, componemos y decimos _"gracias"_. Hasta ahí llega nuestro trato con la gente. El otro día me topé con una página web donde nos acusaban _"de practicar el vampirismo"_. Estuve riendo sin poder contenerme. Hay quienes dicen, también, que somos una especie de _"secta ritual diabólica"_ , o _"enfermos mentales"_ , _"adoratrices de Lucifer"_. Hubo un crítico en _Sputnik_ que se atrevió a llamarnos _"psicópatas"_. No asistimos a muchas entrevistas. No le hablamos al público directamente. Vestimos de luto. No solemos tocar en eventos masivos. A veces creo que la gente nos persigue y nos admira porque somos demasiado huraños, demasiado misteriosos. Yo me encojo de hombros, y sigo adelante. La fama no me interesa. La fortuna me hastía. Las garras que se ciñen en mi ropa me causan pavor. No me considero una persona "feliz"; no estoy en paz conmigo mismo. He amado durante largos, largos inviernos, a un mismo ser.

 _Ciel_ ha regresado. Estoy seguro al respecto, porque desde que aparecí en Greenville su rastro está en todas partes. Es como el eco de una canción, como una nota dulce que se repite en la lejanía. Visité a la tía Ann en cuanto tuve el chance. No ha envejecido ni un poco, y se rasuró el lado izquierdo del cráneo. Ya le dije que se parecía a Skrillex, y estuvo haciéndome cosquillas hasta que vomité –no me pregunten cómo se aprende a vomitar metafóricamente, ni yo sé bien–. Me contó un par de novedades que no esperaba, como el divorcio de los Phantomhive, o las rarezas del clima local. Greenville es un pueblo cercano al mar, y si al menos una vez al día todos los habitantes guardaran silencio, se sintiera el temblor de las olas. Madame Red me explicó que, desde hace meses, las tormentas arrasan con el puerto. Tenemos un inmenso bosque, casi virgen, al norte; y en la cima hay montículos de nieve que jamás desaparecen. He visto lobos grises, y gacelas. Poca gente sabe que he vuelto a mi hogar, y prefiero mantenerlo de esta forma. Ann insistió para que "hospedara" en mi propia casa, pero, ¿dónde rayos voy a meter a los cuatro mequetrefes que andan conmigo?

Alois es alérgico a prácticamente todas las sustancias y criaturas del mundo –salvo por el oxígeno y las mariposas–. Y tiene sus arranques de melancolía, de vez en cuando. Es mejo dejarle a solas, para que tome sus píldoras azules y se ponga a leer cuentos. Claude es un maniático del orden; la posibilidad de que Madame Red y él puedan convivir en un mismo espacio es nula, inconcebible. Ella es un huracán, y él un anciano melindroso. Nunca hemos podido permanecer en un mismo hotel más de una semana, porque Claude no resiste la suciedad ajena, ni la imperfección. Le saca brillo a los objetos, y echa cualquier cosa a la basura. En el fondo, le tengo mucha estima. Ha sido como un hermano mayor, y más allá de esos anteojos dorados, hay un chico sensible al que no le agradan las cucarachas. Hannah es, bueno; digamos que ella es complicada. Le gusta pintarse el cabello de color violeta, y fabricarse sus propios vestidos. A veces se encierra en el diván con agujas, telas rizadas, encajes y cintas. Luego sale echa una bruja del siglo XIX. Cuando era niña le sucedió algo, algo muy terrible he de suponer, y detesta que la toquen. Trata a Alois como si fuera un bebé malcriado, y a veces me da la impresión de que está secretamente enamorada de Claude. Es difícil de discernir. Por último está mi bufón, el loquillo que siempre se ríe a mis espaldas –porque soy _"un torpe que no sabe controlar sus pensamientos"_ , y se burla de las manías de Claude. El Joker tuvo una infancia muy dura, y es de esos compañeros que dan la vida por ti sin vacilar ni un segundo. Es huérfano, igual que yo. Sólo que no tuvo tanta suerte, y desde los 18 anda por ahí, sin ayuda de nadie, ganándose las migajas. Cuando le conocí estaba en Central Park, vendiendo periódicos. Me miró, con cara de mago, y soltó una frase muy singular. Me dijo: " _no vas a encontrar música aquí"_. Luego nos fumamos un cigarrillo y le invité a un café. El tipo es un maestro de la batería, un virtuoso como ninguno. Y me recuerda, increíblemente, a papá. Se lleva de lo mejor con los tíos de la agencia, y si no fuera por él ya le hubiera pegado un puñetazo al cabrón de William –nuestro manager–. Me saca de quicio con sus reglas tontas y su puntualidad absurda.

En fin, les observo mientras duermen y no puedo evitarlo: me llenan de esperanza, de calma. Son mi familia, junto a la tía Ann. Son mis compañeros de aventura, mis colegas del corazón. Aunque nunca les he dicho que _Ciel_ existe; que cuando me echo sobre la almohada y suspiro, lo primero que viene a mi mente es _él_. Su recuerdo me atormenta. Las imágenes del pasado, como un remolino, me hostigan. Se repiten a modo de película en blanco y negro. El gato, la máquina de escribir, el sótano, la guitarra, William Blake, el cybacorvis, la escuela, el amor, tía Ann, la Muerte. De pronto, _boom_ , aparece _él_ de la nada. Nos vemos, nos acercamos, nos echamos en el césped, bajo la llovizna, el uno cerca del otro. Entonces las memorias son en blanco, negro y azul. Ciel retorna a mí, en borrosas pesadillas, y trato de sostenerle en mis brazos, de contarle la verdad, de reescribir la historia. Y no puedo. No podré nunca.

Veo cosas sin sentido cuando sueño con él: abedules pequeños, carruseles vacíos, un jardín de epitafios. Recortes de mi infancia y la suya. Juntos, correteando por el portal del sabio Tanaka, explorando los recovecos de una caverna embrujada; metiéndonos bajo la colcha para que los marcianos se larguen. Vamos juntos a la secundaria y nos gusta hacer novillos, treparnos a la cerca, planear travesuras. Crecemos lentamente, y ya cuando me abraza sin querer, tiemblo. Cuando le hablo al oído, suspira. Cuando nos miramos fijamente, el piso se sacude. Bebemos a escondidas y el alcohol le hace mal a mi cabeza. Tengo celos de Elizabeth, de las chicas en su clase. Tengo unos celos amargos que me carcomen por dentro. Me gusta oler su cabello oscuro, y tocarle los labios. Le digo: _"ven, acércate, te necesito"_. Estamos ebrios, y todo se nos olvida. Le ayudo a encontrar su violín, le regalo mis cómics de la DC. Le canto, y quiero más, más, más que su cuerpo junto al mío sobre la hierba. Quiero _"hacerle el amor"_ , pero no lo hago, no digo nada, no reacciono. Ni siquiera sé lo que _"hacer el amor"_ significa. 18 yo, y él apenas 15. No quiero estropear lo que tengo, pero el hambre en mis sentidos es una tortura. Se me va la mano, a veces, y rozo la piel de su abdomen. Se le va la mano, a veces, y susurra: _"no te detengas"_. Se nos va la mano, a veces, y nos mordemos, con cierta suavidad. La droga es venenosa, es nefasta. Pero con una raya de polvo se me sube la bestia y le pongo contra la pared, le beso el cuello, le susurro: _"no puedo más"_. Entonces el vapor se difumina y nos da migraña. Reímos como par de tontos. Estoy enamorado de Ciel Phantomhive, como un tremendo idiota. Y no acabo de decirle, de sacarme esto de adentro. Mañana. Mañana lo haré.

De golpe despierto. Estoy delante del piano. Relámpagos. La casucha antigua. Los chicos de la banda. Han transcurrido 10 años. Lo perdí todo. Era sólo mi imaginación. Prometí contarles más, y lo haré. Volvamos al 24 de diciembre de 1998.

Greenville siempre se alegra un poco durante Nochebuena. No sé si es por las guirnaldas, o por Abberline disfrazado de Santa Claus, o por Randall tirándole de las orejas –así de patéticos son los polis en Navidad–. Debe ser por el colegio cerrado, la libertad, dormir la mañana. La tía Ann y yo, con tijeras, cartón y purpurina, intentando decorar el porche. Me subió la inspiración aquella vez y le puse toques de Halloween a la puerta. No sé cómo diantres dibujar a un gordo vestido de rojo, subido a un trineo. Pero los murciélagos se me dan bien. Así que los puse por toda la entrada.

En fin, sobre las 7:00 de la noche Madame Red cerró el negocio y me pasó a recoger, en la camioneta. Fuimos al supermercado, a buscar almendras y bombones. Estábamos en el cajero cuando una señora linda, de cabellos cobrizos, puso su mano en mi hombro. Me volteé asustado, con la boca llena de chocolates. Ella tenía las pupilas celestes, y ese aire que por momentos te hace pensar que los ángeles existen, sí, y se perfuman con lavanda. Se presentó ante nosotros, con suma amabilidad, y nos suplicó que acudiéramos esa noche a una misa que se celebraba en la catedral de St. Lazarus, cerca de Kensington Lane. Mencionó algo sobre un "evento especial" para todo el pueblo, y ante la sugestión de comida gratis, la tía Ann no vaciló. Yo, en cambio, decliné inmediatamente, sin perder la cortesía. Vamos, ¿qué hace un niñato punk con t-shirt de Alice Cooper en medio de semejante festividad? Pero en cuanto la muchacha se dio la vuelta y leí la invitación, casi sufro un paro cardiaco. Ella era Rachel Phantomhive. Su familia organizaba en Londres, cada año, una fiesta amistosa para los vecinos. Al mudarse, no querían perder la tradición. Era un gesto algo cómico, una forma rara de acercarse a los demás. No me tomó ni un milisegundo cambiar de opinión. Madame Red se dio cuenta de que yo tramaba algo, pero tuvo la discreción de no escarbar en el asunto. Siempre estuve muy agradecido con ella; soy un tanto reservado con mis sentimientos, y aunque Ann no tenía ni un pelo de despistada, fingía serlo bastante bien. Era la cómplice perfecta. Todavía lo sigue siendo. Es una lástima que nos veamos tan poco.

Apenas llegué a la casa entré a la cocina, y solté las bolsas. Red me espiaba por el rabillo del ojo, risueña, con cierta curiosidad. Me cepillé bien los dientes, casi raspándome las encías. Hurgué en mis cajones hasta encontrar un par de jeans aceptables. Los que llevaba al colegio eran un desastre: agujeros por doquier, manchas de _spray_ fosforescente (me entretenía mucho haciendo grafitis del cybacorvis en las paredes de la comisaría), la tela hecha jirones y los hilos a punto de estallar. No se lleven una impresión negativa, Ann cuidaba de mí. Era yo el que se robaba las navajas de afeitar y rasgaba la mezclilla de los pantalones. Me gustaba el look de _"acabo de pelearme a golpes con un tigre"_. Saqué del closet un abrigo de capucha oscuro. Abroché los cordones de mis botas. Dejé que la tía Ann me peinara un poco. Cuando salimos eran las 9:32. Ella se puso un vestido "sorprendentemente" rojo –les juro que a veces Madame me recuerda a Grell, el estilista de mi banda–, y se trenzó los cabellos. Decidimos ir caminando hasta la catedral, y recuerdo haber tomado un atajo a través del cementerio. Pasamos junto al sepulcro de Stephen Michaelis, y le dejé un _origami_ con forma de lechuza. Escuché las campanas en lo alto de St. Lazarus y me estremecí. La tía Ann me abrazó, y murmuró unas palabras que jamás comprenderé. El viento sopló y mi lechuza de papel salió volando, hasta esfumarse.

Había un piquete de chavales afuera de St. Lazarus. Formaron un círculo de automóviles y se pasaban de un asiento a otro la botella de vodka. Reconocí par de rostros; eran los de último año. Allí estaba Edward Midford, en la esquina, bajo los arcos. Conversaba con una chica que, de súbito, se me antojó igualita a Sieglinde Sullivan, la reina del baile de graduación. Ella lucía agitada, movía los brazos como queriendo ahorcarle. No sé qué diablos ocurrió aquella noche, pero desde siempre ha quedado un pacto de ira entre los dos. Pacto que al parecer sellaron con un aborto en la preparatoria, dos abogados y una orden de restricción. ¿Saben? Hay más detrás de todo esto. Un montón de vidas que se cruzaron en medio del caos, como partículas al interior de un hoyo negro. Edward es un chico que trató de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible; de arrancarse el corazón y no desear a _la persona equivocada_. Pero ella estaba ahí todo el tiempo. A su lado, sin sospechar. Jugando con las ascuas, sin quemarse, sin dejarse consumir por el fuego. Ciel y yo lo descubrimos cuando ya no había forma de evitarlo. Tratamos de proteger a los dos, de que la sangre no tocara el río. Pero hay males que se curan con la muerte; y otros que se arrastran hasta el infierno. Sieglinde fue otra página más del diario, otra lamentable excusa para enterrar la verdad, –una horrible verdad que guardan los Midford en el sótano–. El amor no debería vivir junto a las ratas. Pero ése es material para otra tragedia (y otra canción, cuando tenga ánimo para escribirla). Ahora volvamos a la gran trama de esta fábula; si las hojas y la tinta me lo permiten.

Greenville, en otra época, fue un vastísimo terreno sepultado bajo la humedad. Los sauces llegaban a las nubes, el bosque comenzaba a desbordarse y la única propiedad activa era un monasterio gótico, del siglo XII, en un acantilado junto al mar. Había par de casuchas dispersas por toda la costa, principalmente de pescadores. Algunos campesinos, en busca de trofeos que atrapar –liebres y venados, principalmente–, se aventuraban a explorar la faja montañosa. La población era muy reducida, y St. Lazarus fue durante siglos la única catedral de la región. A Ciel y a mí nos fascinaba escabullirnos por el ala este; una de las verjas estaba torcida. Vigilábamos al sacerdote Kelvin; a veces también al señor que labraba el huerto. Bajábamos la escalera hacia las catacumbas y, con par linternas, solíamos explorar el interior de los antiguos túneles. Se nos pegaban bicharracos, incluso telarañas. Leíamos detenidamente las inscripciones de la pared; casi todas en latín vulgar de la Baja Edad Media. Yo entendía palabras sueltas, por aquí y allá. Cuando Ciel se acercaba a mí y empezaba a hacer preguntas como: _"¿Esto qué significa?"_ , apuntando hacia los largos poemas cincelados en la roca, yo imaginaba toda suerte de fábulas, maldiciones, advertencias. Él retrocedía, espantado, pero el orgullo le impedía sacar a flote los nervios. Yo me burlaba tanto de su arrogancia infantil; de esos berrinches, tan adorables, que le entraban de golpe. El corazón me latía a cien mil kilómetros por segundo. Tragaba en seco. Me escondía en el cuarto, por las noches, a pensar. Tenía miedo de estar sintiendo algo descabellado. Sonaba mi móvil, a determinada hora. Era Ciel. Y el mero hecho de escuchar su voz me cortaba la respiración. Estaba volviéndome loco. Las personas a mi alrededor, tan encantadas conmigo; –y yo como un perro extraviado, detrás de él–.

Al principio, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué diablos estaba sucediendo. Mi cabeza era un horno a punto de reventar, y lo único que me importaba era pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo. Sabía que entre nosotros las cosas eran; por decirlo de alguna forma, confusas. Montábamos patineta, fastidiábamos a los adultos, nos prestábamos películas y videojuegos –esa era la parte más "normal" del caso–. Pronto todo el mundo nos veía juntos, y no pasaba nada. Ciel y Sebastian, el dúo de locos. Hasta cierto punto, la relación entre ambos era genial, –e inofensiva–. Hasta que llegó la adolescencia. Entonces teníamos algo de curiosidad por la hierba y el vino; nunca tuvimos un problema al respecto; era una diversión momentánea. Probar un sorbo, inhalar humo, pasar el rato. Luego el interés se iba por el inodoro. Una o dos veces a la semana, cuanto más. El asunto es que ya no éramos un par de críos, y con algo de whiskey en las venas se puede matar a un dragón usando una cuchara. Recuerdo haberle besado tantas veces; en todas partes. Pero no estoy seguro; y pudo tratarse simplemente de esta imaginación podrida, trastocando la realidad. Ciel amanecía en mis brazos, tendido sobre la cama, en medio de un desastre atómico. Con la ropa puesta, eso sí; dudo mucho que tuviéramos algún contacto carnal más allá de lo "razonable". Ni un comentario al respecto, jamás. Tomábamos el desayuno, hablábamos de música o de literatura. Veíamos la tele. Nada que horrorizara Rachel o Vincent Phantomhive.

Todo esto sucedió en el año 2003; ya hacía rato que le conocía. La preparatoria fue un desafío. Yo crecí considerablemente, y tanto deporte se me empezó a notar. Las chicas me piropeaban; me di cuenta de que había algo en mi rostro y en mi figura que enloquecía a los demás. Ya no eran la guitarra o los dibujos, ahora todo mi ser era encantador. Y Ciel; wow, no tengo adjetivos para describirle. Nunca perdió esa androginia exquisita; ese porte masculino –pero dulcemente aristocrático–. Era tan hermoso que me dolía en el alma mirarle; mirarle todo el tiempo y que no fuera completamente mío. Yo quería tenerle, cuerdo y sin alcohol; decirle sin tapujos que estaba experimentando por él lo que ninguna muchacha del planeta podía provocarme. Está de más confesarles a este punto cuán claramente definida estaba mi orientación sexual. Deseaba a Ciel, de pies a cabeza, con todas y cada una de sus partes. Mi atracción hacia el género opuesto era nula, inexistente. Y me importaban un carajo las consecuencias.

Me estaba muriendo por él, lenta y agónicamente, como un enfermo de lepra que se deshace, segundo tras segundo, en pedazos. Nos adorábamos, eso está fuera de todo cuestionamiento. Ciel hubiera dado su vida por mí, en un santiamén. Lo mismo digo, por supuesto. Había _amor_ entre nosotros. Un amor que por las mañanas se sacudía el rostro, y fingía ser un tipo extraño de confraternización. Vagábamos a medio camino entre la inocencia y la maldad. Uno seguía al otro, peligrosamente, dando brincos en la cuerda floja.

Aquella noche, en St. Lazarus, le esperé durante cuatro largas y penosas horas. Tuve que soportan los horribles villancicos, el aroma asfixiante a muérdago, a unos nerds del salón que se me engancharon; casi me pego un tiro en la sien. Lady Phantomhive nos saludó desde lejos; estuve a punto de preguntarle por Ciel, pero los demás invitados no paraban de atosigarla. Elizabeth pasó a mi lado rápidamente, con otras muchachitas. Su mirada saltó de rostro en rostro y cuando llegó a mí, frunció el ceño. Apuesto a que Ciel le hizo algún comentario sobre el "fenómeno" que lo asaltó en el parque, con pinta de metalero. El comisario Abberline y su esposa, (que ya esperaba al segundo bebé), se morían a carcajadas con la torpe de Ann. Los tres se pasaron la noche dando brincos, cayéndole atrás a la fuente de ponche. Tanaka se les unió un rato, pero luego se tumbó en una butaca y quedó rendido.

Los Midford, por su lado, son como elfos en una novela de Tolkien –rubios y resplandecientes, como si llevaran un bombillo debajo de los calzones–. Se mueven con gracilidad y altivez, sin mezclarse con los humildes paisanos. Edward, más que su hermana, es la pura encarnación de estas características. Se reunió allí el repertorio completo de la realeza; faltaba solamente el joven "príncipe". Ciel no aparecía por ningún lado, ni siquiera cuando el rechoncho torpe de Abberline se disfrazó de Santa y empezó a repartir obsequios entre los niños. Tuve un golpe de suerte –o el muy tonto se puso de acuerdo con la tía Ann–, y me tocó un casco de Darth Vader. Cuando lo enchufé a la pared descubrí que era una lamparita. Sigue puesta en el mostrador de mi dormitorio. Era tan genial que procuraba usarla en ocasiones puntuales. Bueno, es cómico ver a Anakin Skywalker brillar. A las 12:34 se termino la fiesta. Mi frustración era enorme; y de pronto Red me jaló hasta la penúltima fila de bancos, frente al altar. Me sorprendió su insistencia en quedarnos para la misa. No pude negarme, al menos después de un regalo tan cool –soy fanático a Star Wars–. Llevaba una de mis consolas en el bolsillo; intenté descubrir que tanto se puede avanzar en el tetris con un 24% de batería. Estaba bien distraído y, de la nada, la capilla se hundió en un silencio sepulcral. Cesaron los murmullos. Se atenuaron las luces. Me detuve en seco al escuchar las exiguas notas de un piano.

Las mismas notas que he estado tocando yo, esta noche, mientras llueve.

Alcé la vista. Fue como si un rayo de cien voltios me fulminara completo. Mis ojos parecían un par de platos, y dejé caer la consola, suavemente. La tía Ann sonrío –y ya deben suponer que cuando ella está alegre es porque ha tramado algo sucio y canallesco, en el mejor sentido–. Mi pecho era un barril de dinamita, _boom_ , _boom_ , _boom_. Ya les he comentado que Ciel es un alma maestra en el violín. Sus dotes son impresionantes. Pero no se queda atrás en el piano. Lo más increíble de todo esto, señores, es la canción en sí misma. ¡La maldita composición fantasma que yo oía por doquier, sin hallarle sentido alguno! La que me acompañó día tras día, mientras yo afilaba mis lápices; la que estuve tarareando en el instante de crear al tenebroso cybacorvis. La que flotaba en el viento mientras yo leía a Byron. La que llevé en mi memoria durante el funeral de papá. La que inundaba el salón, como un hechizo encerrado. La que me fue robada. A Ciel se le ocurrió un título estupendo para la pieza: _"Winterspell"_. No se trata, ni remotamente, de la clásica y aburrida sonata de Navidad, (si es lo que están pensando). De hecho, a la mitad del pueblo le disgustó. La llamaron "explosiva" y "delirante". Sonaba a pasión diabólica; no a ternura celestial. Era como un presagio del futuro que me aguardaba. Y Ciel la ejecutó con rigurosa maestría. Como diciéndome: _"estoy aquí, idiota; vine sólo para verte"_.

Estallaron los aplausos. Mucha gente se puso de pie. Vincent le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Lizzy le apretujó hasta dejarle sin aire. Rachel le pellizcó la mejilla. Todo el mundo fue a felicitarle, y él solamente se inclinaba, con modestia. Yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba como hipnotizado; Ciel se había convertido en mi razón de ser, en una obsesión secreta que no pensaba compartir con nadie. De pronto, sucedió lo imprevisto. Él me miró también; y les juro que no fue casual. Su vista recorrió los asientos, como buscando algo. Al tropezarse conmigo, no pestañeó. Por dentro, yo estaba a punto de explotar. Si no me agarraban pronto, iba a salir volando. No me pregunten cómo lo supe; todo ocurrió deprisa. Fue un simple intercambio de miradas; una conexión intensa que duró lo que un cuervo demora en picotear el hueso. Ann me estaba diciendo algo –sentí su voz en la lejanía, como el rumor del viento entre las hojas secas–. 24 de diciembre de 1998; no olvidaré esa fecha jamás. Lo que haya existido entre nosotros, con el paso de los días, los meses, los inviernos, se hizo tan grande que nada puede acabarlo. Me di cuenta de que mi vida, hasta los trece años, había sido una larga sucesión de episodios mustios. Amaba a mi padre muerto, soñaba con mamá; tenía a Red para hacerme compañía. Dibujaba, leía historias rarísimas sobre condes y piratas. Me peleaba en la escuela. Sacaba buenas notas. Era un chico medianamente feliz. Pero me faltaba algo; algo tan inmenso que sólo cuando lo tuve me hallé por fin en paz con el destino. Y ese algo estaba allí, con la rodilla raspada, sobre la nieve. Estaba allí, en St. Lazarus, junto al piano. Está en Greenville otra vez, llorando a solas porque Tanaka se ha marchado para siempre. Ese algo me ha traído hasta aquí, cuando pensé que no regresaría. Nada es casual. Nada ocurre en vano. Ciel Phantomhive es la música que da cuerda al pájaro de ceniza. Es el espíritu a mi lado mientras observo la lluvia. Es como aquella chica del tren a Ámsterdam, que le susurró a Stephen Michaelis: _"no importa adónde vayas –te seguiré–"_.

" _Ann, ¿dónde viven los Phantomhive?"._

" _En la 347 de la calle Bergman. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"._

" _¿Y cómo llego hasta allá?"._

" _Cruza el puente levadizo. Dobla a la izquierda cuando veas la gran manzana…"_

" _Tía, no te preocupes. Llegaré a casa antes de que salga el Sol, ¿sí?"._

" _Sebastian, espera… ¡Sebastian!"._

Ya se habían ido. Salí corriendo. Alguien me gritó en la esquina y volví para recoger mi bufanda roja. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, y ningún automóvil por toda la calle. Bajo mis pies rugía el mar, con violencia. Los relámpagos caían sobre las montañas. Pasé junto a un mendigo en la estación de trenes que me indicó la ruta hacia Bergman. Me aparecí en la reja de entrada y aquel gigante de hierro duplicaba mi estatura. Escalé la valla trasera y los perros –un mastín y dos pastores–, decidieron ignorarme. Estaban medio aturdidos o poco les importaba que un mocoso delgaducho husmeara en los jardines. Procurando no llamar la atención del servicio, que celebraba su propia fiesta en la cocina de abajo, me paré bajo una ventana de cristal y allí estuve, unos veinte minutos, aguardando a que apareciera alguien. Hice lo que todo héroe desdichado en las películas, agarré una piedra y la lancé contra el vidrio. Se encendió una luz y un rostro se asomó en la ventana. Era Lady Rachel, con el pelo suelto. Bostezó bajo la luz de la Luna. Me oculté tras unos arbustos y la escuché reír. De veras que parecía un ángel; era tan linda con Arwen, la elfa inmortal que sale en _"El Señor de los Anillos"_. Cariñosa y discreta, susurró lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado: _"Te equivocaste de habitación. Es la que está debajo del sauce"_. Sorprendido, empiné la cabeza. Rachel se había esfumado, como por acto de magia. Di unos pasos hacia el fondo del pequeño bosquecillo, tratando de encontrar el cuarto de Ciel. De pronto, la Luna desapareció, y supe que ante mí estaba el imponente sauce. A raíz de tan insólitos sucesos, me parecía estar alucinando. _"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"_ , me dije, soltando una bocanada de aire. El último de mis tornillos lo solté en St. Lazarus.

Toc. Toc, repiqueteaban los guijarros contra el cristal. Estuve a punto de darme por vencido. La nieve me llegaba a las rodillas, y tiritaba como un gorrión, guarecido en su casita de paja. Al séptimo intento, conseguí despertarle. Soy de los que se ponen nerviosos; cuando Ciel apareció entre las cortinas, frotándose los párpados, –con su pijama de Jack Skellington–, supe que no había marcha atrás. Miró hacia el jardín y, al verme, casi congelado, pegó un brinco.

" _¿Acaso te volviste loco?"_ , me regañó, tirándome una manta por encima de los hombros, _"Hace un frío infernal aquí afuera. ¡Vas a congelarte!"._

Yo escalé el sauce hasta quedar, prácticamente, a su mismo nivel. Me castañeaban los dientes. No sentía mis piernas.

" _Necesitaba verte"_ , le confesé, inclinándome un poco. _"¿Sabes que nunca había conocido a nadie que tocara el piano tan bien como tú?"._

Al instante, sus mejillas se inflamaron de rubor. Luego, se sopló la nariz en un pañuelo. Parecía un conde de miniatura.

" _Se me da mejor el violín"_ , susurró, con algo de timidez. _"Pero igual, gracias. Tú eres un magnífico artista"._

Infarto masivo. Parada cardiorespiratoria. Nivel 10.

" _¿Lo dices en serio?"_ , me asombré, dejando que se notara mi enorme felicidad. _"Yo pensaba que…"_

" _Mentí. Colgué ocho de tus dibujos en la pared de mi cuarto. Me encantan. Papá los compró hace tiempo. Creo que eres algo joven para andar vendiendo cosas. Igual, tus pajarracos dan miedo. Son fenomenales"._

" _Es todo un honor"_ , admití. _"Cybacorvis"._

" _¿Perdón?"_.

" _Se llama así, el primer bicho que inventé. El ave mecánica, que parece de humo…"_

" _¡Genial!"_.

Nos echamos a reír. Luego, se mordió el labio, como pensándose un secreto.

" _Ciel"._

El nombre más genial de todos los tiempos.

" _¿Ciel?"._

" _Querías saber mi nombre. Ciel Phantomhive. Significa…"._

" _¿Te acuerdas de eso?"_ , le interrumpí abruptamente. _"¿Del día en que nos conocimos? Ya sabes, de cuando apareciste en el parque y tu tía te regañó porque ensuciaste unos pantalones nuevos. Tus patines se…"._

Hablé como un perico borracho.

El tembló. Tenía nueve años, pero daba la impresión de haber vivido más de un siglo.

" _Jamás podría olvidarlo"._

Nos tomó simplemente eso, una plática casual en la cima de un árbol, para volvernos inseparables. Irónicamente, siempre soy yo el que está escalando ramas y pasando frío. Esa noche ninguno de los dos descansó; le conté toda la historia de mi vida y él no paraba de hacer preguntas. ¿Recuerdan cómo empezó todo; con un chiquillo solitario vagando entre los columpios? Bueno, más nunca fui aquel Sebastian; porque desde 1998 tuve a alguien que se enganchaba de mi abrigo y me seguía a todas partes. Mi gran compañero de aventuras. Los dibujos del cybacorvis llegaron a él a través de su padre; uno de los tantos turistas que se me acercó en la feria y pidió diez pajarracos para llevarse casa. Vincent frecuentaba de vez en cuando Greenville; el estilo pseudogótico de su puerto y sus habitantes acabó por seducirle. Se mudó junto al resto de su familia –los Midford–, apenas surgió la oportunidad. Este sitio era idóneo para criar a su travieso heredero. El caso es que Ciel había explorado un poco; su prima le comentó que el autor de esas ilustraciones era un niñato buscapleitos recién salido de la primaria. El hijo de Stephen Michaelis, un periodista local, ya fallecido. Y un día incluso le señaló a lo lejos: _"mira, el de los pantalones cuarteados; es él"_.

Por razones que nunca alcancé a precisar, la historia y el tiempo nos colocaron en cuerpos distintos. ¿Para qué? No tiene sentido; al final se trata de una misma alma –escindida, rota– pero inmortal.

Son las 6:50, y sigo tocando _"Winterspell"_. Tal vez lo he soñado todo. Tal vez no.

* * *

 **¡Oh por Dios, creí que nunca terminaba el tercer capítulo! Pero lo prometido es deuda, así que les traje la continuación del fic (EN CUANTO TERMINÉ MIS EXÁMENES). Y, ¿adivinen que? ¡ESTOY EN CUARTO AÑO, HURRA! Ya pronto seré una historiadora del arte hecha y derecha, con título y todo. Nada, estoy muerta de cansancio pero unas palabras de agradecimiento para mis lindas lectoras, que saben levantarme el ánimo cuando más lo necesito: FionnaMurtuns, gemini in tauro, Lollipop, Cristalize y ese anónimo -Guest- que igual me envió una dosis de buena suerte. Aquí vemos una faceta totalmente nueva de Sebastian; y asistimos al GRAAAAAAAN encuentro de los dos. Como de costumbre, les IMPLORO que dejen sus comentarios debajo. Una carita feliz, una frase sencilla, o un párrafo mega-elaborado, no veo la diferencia. LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITO PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE ES EL APOYO DE MIS LECTORES, SI NO DEJAN REVIEW ESTÁN COLABORANDO LENTAMENTE A MATAR EL FIC. ¿Están conmigo en esta, verdad? Yo sé que sí. Cuento con ustedes. ¡LOS AMOOOOO!**


	4. Prólogo (Parte 4)

" **Viejos amigos".**

 **Summary:** Al cabo de diez años, Ciel Phantomhive regresa a su pueblo natal. Allí le esperan grandes acontecimientos: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de un viejo amigo, y el reencuentro con Sebastian Michaelis –su gran amor de la adolescencia–, que ahora, para colmo, se ha transformado en una estrella de rock internacional.

* * *

 **Prólogo. (4ta parte).**

 _ **Ciel P.O.V.**_

* * *

Les voy a contar una historia increíble, con algunas pinceladas de horror. Primero, déjenme sacarle punta al lápiz, o registrar en los cajones a ver si encuentro el viejo frasco de tinta que papá me regaló. Nunca he escrito absolutamente nada que valga la pena leer; pero me estoy tomando las cosas con seriedad últimamente. Espero que no le teman a los fantasmas. Suelen esconderse aquí, en el sucio y polvoriento desván. Les encanta fastidiarme. Taconean sobre las tablas. Revuelven las cortinas. Empujan los objetos de un rincón a otro. Husmean en mis cuadernos. Sin embargo, me siento en paz cuando subo al último piso de la mansión. Nadie se atreve a llegar tan alto, –a excepción de la malcriada Lizzy, que me hostiga en todas partes–. Esta vez, no obstante, he quitado la escalera de metal. Por mucho que la rubia lo intente, no conseguirá seguirme.

Siento la dulce voz de mamá, llamándome por los pasillos. Luego, sus pasos torpes al meterse en la cocina. Está hablando con alguien; pidiendo una explicación sobre el bistec quemado. Bardroy se muere de vergüenza. Titubea al responderle. Aunque no puedo mirarle, sé que está frotándose la sien, y mascando un cigarrillo. Tenemos un cocinero muy despistado. Me muevo de sitio, procurando no afincar los zapatos, y pego la cara contra la ventana. Cuento las gotas de lluvia. Una, cien, ocho millones. Finny corretea por el jardín, perdiéndose en un laberinto de ramas. Ha pisoteado las rosas. Está persiguiendo a Pluto, la mascota del hogar. Compramos un husky siberiano hace como nueve meses. De pelaje blanco, ojos azules. Ya ha crecido hasta brincar la verja del patio. Me entretengo observando la interminable pintura que se abre ante mí. El horizonte, coronado por nubes grises. Arbustos que se entremezclan como las garras de Frankenstein; búhos y criaturas que cantan sin poder hablar. Tocan las campanas del viejo reloj, y Maylene está como loca buscando sus espejuelos rotos. Se los escondí bajo la cama, y no pienso regresarlos hasta que sirva el postre.

Abajo, es un mundo totalmente invisible. Todo lo que sé, todo lo que les narro, es una canción en el aire. Una obra silente, a oscuras. Las cosas suceden –y existen, sí, porque las escucho–. Voy dibujándolas en mi cabeza. Caen los truenos, Pluto está ladrando, la sirvienta deja caer un búcaro sobre la alfombra. Edward se pelea con Lizzy porque lleva los cordones sueltos. Papá está viendo un programa en la tele sobre los robots. Y lejos, casi a un kilómetro de este ático mustio, un joven suspira frente al piano porque no ha logrado dormir.

Se me escapa un bostezo y, rozando mis dedos contra el vidrio, me pongo a garabatear su nombre en la humedad. Ah, le estoy recordando de nuevo. Maldita sea. _Sebastian_ , en letra cursiva. _Sebastian_. Le extraño terriblemente. No podría revelarles la magnitud de mi tristeza. Diez años han transcurrido desde la última vez que le vi. Quisiera tomar sus manos, pálidas como el cielo sobre un abismo. Despeinarle, y entrometer mis labios en su rostro. Reposar mi frente sobre su regazo. Llorar a solas junto a él, porque nuestro amigo se ha marchado para siempre y no le veré nunca más. Preguntarle: _"Hey, Sebastian, ¿tú todavía te acuerdas de él? ¿Cómo lucía su barba, llena de canas? ¿Es verdad que se afeitó el bigote? ¿Habrá suspirado de frío, solo, en un sillón del hospital?"._ Y él tendría una respuesta sabia, profunda como los fosos debajo del mar. Sebastian era mi caballero, sin corcel ni armadura. Peleó contra el hombre del saco, con su espada de madera. Ahuyentó a los demonios de la alcantarilla. Me protegió de las brujas y los bufones. Yo me ocultaba detrás, temeroso; y él vencía al villano. Ahora le necesito más que nunca. Estoy sentado junto a la ceniza y los restos de escarcha, con una máquina de escribir. Lo único que he podido teclear es una fecha: _"14 de diciembre de 1989"_. ¿Es así como han de empezar las novelas de aventura, no? Con un héroe trágico.

Nací en un antiguo palacio de Londres, durante la madrugada. Papá me cuenta que se había cortado la luz, y los médicos tuvieron que atender el parto a ciegas. Estaba cayendo un torrencial, y Rachel dice que mi llanto se mezcló con el rumor de la lluvia. _"Un mal presagio"_ , murmuraban las enfermeras. No lo dudo; las estrellas se alinearon a favor del _cybacorvis_ –esa bestiecilla perversa, con forma de pajarraco, que aparece en mis sueños–. Mis primeros meses de vida transcurrieron bajo una absurda normalidad. Salvo uno que otro accidente "inexplicable"; –cuervos silenciosos posados al pie de mi cuna, el gato escurridizo que trepó las paredes, la pobre niñera internada en el manicomio–, se podría decir con plena tranquilidad que _"ningún acontecimiento raro"_ atormentó a la familia después de mi nacimiento. Tal vez estoy mutilando algún pasaje escabroso pero, ¿qué más da? Si voy a inventarles una fábula tengo que darle un toque de misterio. De lo contrario, pensarán que la infancia de Michaelis fue más extravagante que la mía y en eso, mis estimados lectores, se equivocan. Puede que él tuviera a Madame Red; yo tengo mis pesadillas, mis monstruos de humo.

Y, secretamente, creo que el destino tuvo la culpa de todo. Si no fuera por el rock'n'roll, por Sebastian, por mi nefasto violín. Por las grutas embrujadas de St. Lazarus. Por sus bocetos y sus grafittis. Por esa manía suya de embriagarme con vino y poemas. Me enamoré de él porque _su_ música y su voz malvada me enloquecieron; porque le gustaba subirse a los árboles. Ya sé, no entienden ni carajo lo que les digo. Tal vez el relato de mi juventud les aclare este enredo. No les aseguro tanto. Ni yo mismo le hallo lógica a este amor de mierda, que ha sobrevivido a las Parcas y al invierno inglés. Debo apresurarme. –Lizzy me encontrará en cualquier minuto –.

Padecí de un asma letal hasta los cinco años, y mis padres decidieron no matricularme en la escuela pública. A juicio de Lady Rachel, el cole estaba repleto de _"microbios, telarañas y animales feroces"_. En lugar de proporcionarme una vida natural, me encerraron en un castillo gótico, sin ver el Sol. No me permitían jugar con otros niños, ni salir a patinar en la nieve. Elizabeth me visitaba de vez en cuando, y acabé cogiéndole odio a sus delgaduchas muñecas. Me gustaba decapitarlas con la suela del zapato. Era mi venganza contra el mundo. Mi dulce prima, no obstante a estas descabelladas costumbres, me tomó un afecto enfermizo. Se aparecía en las tardes, con exquisita puntualidad, y un bulto de confituras amontonadas bajo el sombrero. Jugábamos a garabatear las paredes del estudio. No era mi pasatiempo favorito, pero escogía cualquier cosa antes que una lección con la Señorita Hopkins.

A la tía Frances le gustaba vigilarnos; decía que los pequeños _"siempre albergan una curiosa perversidad"_. Debo admitir que no se equivoca, aunque mis señales más precoces de "apetito" surgieron junto a Sebastian, el único ser que ha llegado a inspirarme una pasión incontenible. En aquel entonces, por 1994, no había ni un solo pensamiento lascivo en mi mente. Yo quería subirme a la montaña rusa, pasear a un cachorrito, embarrarme las mejillas de chocolate; soñaba, básicamente, con escapar de mi cuarto. Nunca advertí ni la más imperceptible sensación de ansiedad cuando Elizabeth me pellizcaba, o al ver cómo Vincent asía a mi madre por la cintura y le daba vueltas. (Descubrí lo que era el _amor_ mucho más tarde, en un parque de Greenville. Ya llegaremos a ese punto).

Vincent me inscribió en un estricto programa de educación doméstica. Recibía clases de latín, historia y cálculo. Mis dos institutrices, Nina e Irene, se llevaban horriblemente mal entre sí. Me regañaban cada cinco minutos; yo nunca les prestaba atención. Una mañana de octubre, vi una liebre de pelaje negro colarse en el salón. Se movía con una rapidez impresionante. Recordé a Alicia y, con la esperanza de huir a un universo imaginario, le caí detrás. Papá tiró de mis orejas durante todo el desayuno. Llegado el receso, me gustaba trancarme en la enorme biblioteca. Allí estaba la mayor colección de libros de toda Europa –bueno, quizás estoy exagerando–. Leía cuantos tomos estuvieran a mi alcance, y pronto aventajé a mis hostiles maestras. Tuve el placer de despedir a ambas, finalmente. Después de las 5:00, me concedían la libertad. Crayolas, plastilina, dragones de lego y filmes de Miyazaki; hasta el juguete o experiencia más banal me parecían un boleto al cosmos. Yo ansiaba tropezarme con un amigo.

Papá bajaba conmigo al almacén subterráneo, y me dejaba explorar los estantes. Fue allí que me topé con un magnífico ejemplar de Stradivarius, carcomido por los siglos, sepultado bajo un millón de trastes. Se trataba del hallazgo más significativo que puedan concebir. De no ser por mi temprana afición a la música, Sebastian y yo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido. Una idea tan abstracta puede resultarles contradictoria, pero luego comprenderán a qué me refiero. El destino fue capaz de conectar un hecho con otro, mágicamente; y el principio de nuestra larga historia juntos fue aquel instrumento sin cuerdas, que los Phantomhive daban por desaparecido. Le pedí al mayordomo que fuera a la ciudad y buscara a un lutier con el talento necesario para manipular aquel tesoro. Para mi sorpresa, regresó con una nota manchada de whiskey, que decía: _"Othello Bianchi, 427, Port Boleyn, Greenville"._ Un nombre sin sentido, y para colmo, una dirección inexacta. Consulté la guía de teléfonos y me puse al habla con una ancianita ronca, que no tardó en aclararme las coordenadas del famoso Sr. Bianchi. Era un marino mercante, de origen italiano, que se la pasaba borracho en altamar. Por muy extraordinario que parezca, el tipo era un experto en cuestiones de arte; y antes de caer en la ruina había poseído una grandiosa tienda de cordófonos.

Sin pedirles permiso a mis padres, me fugué con el mayordomo a Greenville, un fin de semana. Fue mi primera excursión a ese pueblucho de mala muerte; donde tantas travesuras cometí, y tantas memorias recolecté. Mis tíos, los Midford, me hospedaron en su elegante morada. A Lizzy le encantó que yo pasara a visitar; –hecho que supuso demasiado sorprendente–. Le conté a medias el secreto de mi misión, y ella cruzó los dedos sobre su pecho, jurándome lealtad absoluta. Todavía hoy nuestro pacto de confidencia sigue activo. Ella jamás me ha traicionado; y sé que preferiría el exilio por encima de semejante crimen. Lamento no haberla tratado con el cariño que merecía entonces. Estaba muy absorto en mi tarea de salvar al bellísimo Stradivarius; como si la precisión del eje terrestre dependiera de ello. Atravesamos Port Boleyn en un taxi estatal, y me tomó largo rato encontrar el barco del maestre Othello –una goleta medio desvencijada y llena de ratones hasta el mástil–. Tuve que esperar afuera del camarote, porque el piloto estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a un "cliente". Nunca supe a ciencia cierta qué diablos tramaba Lucifer con todo esto, pero en lo que Bianchi se asomaba por la cubierta –para atendernos–, un chiquillo flacucho, de unos once o doce años, se lanzó del chaflán hacia las vigas del muelle. Llevaba una guitarra a cuestas, que era casi de su tamaño. Le vi alejarse de nosotros, con sus jeans agujereados y una bufanda roja. Me froté los párpados, ya que creí alucinar. ¿Acaso era el _cybacorvis_ , –ese mequetrefe con plumas–, lo que el chico llevaba en el hombro? Claro, en aquel tiempo no conocía el apodo del bicharraco siniestro. Pero le detesté, oh sí, de cualquier forma.

Algo vibró en mi interior, señores. Una extraña sacudida similar al caos. Y llegado este momento permítanme aclararles un par de cuestiones significativas. En primer lugar, mi relación con Sebastian no es un hecho aleatorio que surgió del vacío. Presumo a veces que en otra vida, en otra historia, tuvimos un conflicto tempestuoso que nos llevó hasta el infierno. Ah, lo segundo; no me pregunten si de veras puedo "ver" o "tocar" al _cybacorvis_ –es estúpido asumir que los androides existen, y que cobran la apariencia de un ave fantástica–. La respuesta es menos divertida de lo que parece, sin magia ni trastornos mentales de por medio. El _cybacorvis_ estaba "coloreado" en su piel; no posado literalmente encima. (Corrijo el párrafo anterior porque, de algún modo, puede llevar a malentendidos). Le mostré mi violín a Othello Bianchi y, tras mucho refunfuñar, escupió: _"Ya he concluido el último de mis trabajos en el campo de las artes. ¿Ves a ese chiquillo, el que se va en bicicleta? Le vendí una excelente guitarra a cambio de un mísero par de libras. No quiero saber más nada de cuerdas ni de cajones. Me dispongo a ahogar mis penas en alcohol, y punto"_. De más está confesarles lo infinitamente cabreado que me sentí. Armé un berrinche de los cien demonios. Traté de sobornar al mezquino navegante, pero hasta el final de rehusó a aceptar mi dinero. Decía que _"con ese fatal negocio acababa de vender su alma"_. El caso es que nunca conseguí que reparara el Stradivarius y, ¡vamos! ¿Qué puede hacer un diminuto conde, junto al mar, sin más auxilio que su ignorante mayordomo? El mejor lutier de Londres había rechazado mi preciosa oferta; lo demás era volver a casa con el ánimo tirado por el suelo. ¡Cuánta rabia me infundió aquel descabellado chaval, cuya estúpida guitarra arruinó mis planes de salvar al Stradivarius! He dicho todo lo que merecían saber. Ya pueden sacar la primera gran conclusión: –Michaelis es el origen de mis infortunios–. Wow, se me fue la mano con las tazas de café. Tengo una taquicardia feroz. Mi pulso está a la altura de un deportista narcotizado. Estoy que duplico las cosas en mi cabeza. Dos pares de espejuelos. Dos pinceles. Dos escritorios. ¡Vaya golpe de suerte, no veo dos Sebastian! Preparé un termo de infusión para sobrevivir la noche. Un trago extra y saldré disparado por el techo como un misil alemán. La próxima vez, he de restringirme a la dosis adecuada.

Otoño de 1995. Sí, lo recuerdo con una nitidez asombrosa. Mi atolondrado Vincent, el dibujante mejor pagado de la ciudad, empezó repentinamente a sufrir ataques de esquizofrenia. Los médicos le examinaron con cierto escepticismo, y ocho de cada diez le diagnosticaban algo nuevo. La lista de quejas y maldiciones era infinita: severo estrés, depresión crónica, narcolepsia, falta de minerales. Para mí, las causas de semejante dolencia provenían de factores externos: el trabajo en la editorial, los conflictos matrimoniales, la fluctuación de la bolsa. El terapeuta recomendó una solución alternativa. No más analgésicos, no más paliativos; mejor alquilarse en un cobertizo junto al silencio bosque de Greenville. Papá se llevó consigo las tres cuartas partes de la casa: todos los cuadernos de dibujo, sus muebles de la oficina, cajones de ropa, el piano del salón. Y, finalmente, se enganchó de mi mano, alzándome en peso. Nos mudamos temporalmente a una cabaña mustia, en medio de la soledad. Mi madre nos visitaba todos los días, hasta que llegaron las tormentas de invierno. Entonces la carretera se volvió intransitable, y apenas salíamos de aquel lúgubre escondite. Muy en el fondo, yo disfrutaba de mi forzoso retiro.

Aquel tenebroso paisaje se convirtió en la cuna de remotas fantasías. Vincent me liberó del régimen miserable que siempre conocí; quebrando todas las reglas que me ataban a la vieja disciplina del hogar. Ya podía salir y recorrer los páramos. Acostarme más allá de la duodécima campanada. Hojear los poemas y cuentos que Nina detestaba. Ver los filmes de horror que mamá escondía en el tope de la alacena. Mezclaba todos esos ingredientes en mi imaginación; la atmósfera sepulcral, los monstruos invisibles, las notas que papá le arrancaba al piano. Soñaba despierto; y llegué a confundir los límites entre la realidad y la leyenda. A los niños se les debe proteger de algunas influencias, principalmente aquellas que derivan del arte. De lo contrario, mutan y se deforman como yo. Se vuelven criaturas sensibles, con hábitos exquisitos. Nos íbamos a deambular por ahí, completamente solos. Papá se tumbaba en una alfombra de hierba; a veces extraía un bloc de su bolsillo, y comenzaba a fabricar imágenes. Yo me recostaba cerca, y seguía con los ojos cada trazo del carbón. Su estilo era peculiar, y un tanto nebuloso. Me quedaba perplejo ante las figuras hoscas, demoníacas, que Vincent esbozaba. Remolinos de ceniza, hollín, pelaje de bestia, lluvia: detalles que se enredaban frenéticamente para tejer un retrato del mal. Vi nacer en las hojas, oscuro y elegante, un rostro repetido en versiones infinitas. Una vez susurré: " _Si ése que vive allí es el Diablo, sin dudas es tan hermoso como una alucinación"._ Vincent nunca tituló sus obras; sería como profanar un secreto.

Pasaron los meses. En cierta ocasión, me levanté temprano, y papá se había marchado. Estuve tentado de abandonar mi diminuto escondrijo, y adentrarme en el pueblo. Sobre las diez, escuché el sonajero de la puerta temblar. Mi padre llegó hecho un torbellino; estaba tan feliz que no paraba de hablarme. Arrojó, de golpe, un amasijo de páginas sueltas encima del buró. Husmeé entre ellos apresuradamente, y al instante me sentí cautivado. ¡Era una colección inmensa de ilustraciones; ejecutadas con una maestría impresionante! Vincent parloteaba como un loro borracho, y tuve que pegarle un empujón para que reaccionara. Me contó, lleno de entusiasmo, sobre el misterioso autor de aquellas piezas. Era un muchachito, casi de mi edad, que vendía bocetos y grabados maravillosos, a un precio absolutamente risible. Mi padre se había tropezado con él por accidente. La casualidad le arrastró hacia la feria de Greenville; en busca de pigmentos y libretas. Se hallaba frente al puesto de dulces –que supongo serían para mí– cuando una ráfaga de viento levantó cien papeles en el aire. Uno en particular fue a darle de sopetón en el rostro. _Bam_. Nada más y nada menos que _Mr. Cybacorvis_. La creación más famosa de Sebastian Michaelis. ¿Dónde había visto yo, antes, aquel mismo pajarraco? ¡En los hombros de mi terrible archienemigo! Quise estrujar el dibujo hasta volverlo un montículo de escombros; pero algo me lo impidió. En lugar de destrozarle, me le quedé mirando. Sí, era la huella escrita de mi contrincante. ¡Del ser que me arrebató el Stradivarius! No obstante, me fascinaba. Era la cosa más increíble que jamás llegara a mí. Al reverso de la cuartilla, encontré un dato valioso. _"S. Michaelis"_. El corazón me dio un salto. ¿Es eso lo que perciben las mariposas cuando descubren el fuego? ¿Una fuerza inenarrable que las incita al suicidio?

Me obsesioné terriblemente con él, aunque jamás lo admitía. Le supliqué a mi padre que comprara todos sus bocetos, y pronto me armé una serie completa dedicada nada más al _cybacorvis_. Los periódicos me contaron su triste historia, de principio a fin. La pérdida de Stephen, los meses internado en la unidad de psiquiatría, la súbita aparición de Ann Durless. Hallé, de pronto, a mi artista predilecto; _un amigo que ignoraba mi existencia_. Elizabeth idolatraba a los cantantes de pop; –construía sus noviazgos platónicos–. Yo preferí entregarme en cuerpo y alma a un ser real, tangible; cuya personalidad me llenaba de intriga. Papá se consagró al estudio, por primera vez desde hacía años; y yo recopilé toda la información que los medios ponían a mi alcance. Me convertí en un acosador inofensivo. ¡Lo único que quería era conocerle de una maldita vez, y así disolver de un tiro la curiosidad! Ah, grave y peligroso error. Cuando la prensa dejó de mencionarle, y Vincent se antojó de regresar a casa, pensé que me volvía loco. De lejos, cruzando la calle, Elizabeth me lo mostró. _"Mira, el de la chaqueta de cuero; es él"._ No estoy muy seguro de que estas fueran sus palabras exactas, pero me da igual. Verle sólo bastó para confirmar mis horribles sospechas: estaba profunda y demencialmente enamorado de otro chico. ¿Acaso era correcto? ¿Qué pensaría Rachel? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cordura? Le confesé a Lizzy parte de mi desdicha. Ella sonrió. _"No pierdas la esperanza, Ciel. El destino arreglará las cartas por ti"._

* * *

 _ **Ufff, ya lo sé, chicas. ¡Me he tardado un siglo en actualizar esta historia! No tengo palabras para disculparme. Desde que terminé tercer año he tenido que dedicarme a ciertos asuntos secundarios (la casa, mi esposo, darle alimento a mi husky siberiano LOL). Pero les prometo solemnemente que no perderé mi vínculo con este fic. Aunque me tarde un poquito, siempre les traeré una dosis ;) No se me puede olvidar agradecerle a mis fieles lectoras por el apoyo incondicional que me brindan. Un abrazo gigante para gemini in tauro, FionnaMurtuns, Ninoska y LizzieLDT! Wow, no se imaginan cuán feliz me siento de recibir sus comentarios. ¡SIGAN ASI MIS NIÑAS, USTEDES SON LA RAZÓN DE SER DE "VIEJOS AMIGOS"! LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOO!** _


	5. Prólogo (Parte 5)

" **Viejos amigos".**

 **Summary:** Al cabo de diez años, Ciel Phantomhive regresa a su pueblo natal. Allí le esperan grandes acontecimientos: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de un viejo amigo, y el reencuentro con Sebastian Michaelis –su gran amor de la adolescencia–, que ahora, para colmo, se ha transformado en una estrella de rock internacional.

* * *

 **Prólogo (5ta parte).**

 _ **Ciel P.O.V.**_

* * *

Efectivamente; _el destino arregló las cartas._ Puso al bufón en el trono y decapitó a la reina.

Apenas regresamos a Londres, papá atravesó una crisis. Se le bloqueó el cerebro; no podía siquiera repetir sus antiguas estampas. Resuelto a acabar con semejante castigo, llamó a un agente de mobiliarios y compró una mansión bellísima, en el mismo centro de Greenville. Mamá se puso histérica al ver el camión de mudanza. Empacamos los bienes, licenciamos a la servidumbre y nos dispusimos a viajar al norte. Los Midford nos recibieron con extrema satisfacción. Allí estuvimos hospedados un par de semanas, en tanto papá iba y venía, coordinando hasta el último detalle. Yo dormía en el cuarto de Lizzy, junto a sus ya-no-tan-asquerosas Barbies. No lograba descansar bien, en lo más mínimo. Me escabullía de un rincón a otro, y vagaba por los pasillos. Nuestra vida se estaba tornando emocionante. ¡La posibilidad de conocer a Sebastian se iba acercando cada vez más! Hey, no quiero sonar como una colegiala nerviosa. Ya se los aclaré al inicio, la cafeína me embrutece. En fin, todo sucedió más pronto de lo que supuse. Nos fuimos de excursión en grupo, al _Hummingbird Park_. Lizzy me convenció de llevar los patines, incluso cuando mis aptitudes sobre el hielo son vergonzosas. Estábamos girando en "vertiginoso ballet" cuando, –vaya truco del azar–, él apareció. Perdí rotundamente el equilibrio y me fui de bruces contra la nieve. Todos reventaron en carcajadas menos la tía Frances, que halló la oportunidad idónea para reprenderme. Yo estaba a pocos latidos del infarto. Sentí el peso de su mirada encajarse en mi nuca, y cada vez que Edward se dirigía a mí le contestaba a medias, balbuciendo estupideces. No sé qué sucedió de un momento a otro pero terminé de víctima en un ridículo conteo, y me tocó esconderme. Me introduje pacíficamente en los matorrales, a frotarme la rodilla. Creí estar a salvo de la fiera cuando sentí un traqueteo, en lo alto del roble. Damas y caballeros, era Sebastian Michaelis. Ustedes saben lo que ocurrió después. Ya he narrado meticulosamente esa parte de la historia. Además, se trata de recuerdos hermosos que me duele, en lo más profundo, desenterrar.

Prefiero contarles qué fue de mí en los últimos diez años.

Dicen por ahí que al "caos" le sucede el "cosmos". En griego antiguo, cosmos significa: _"orden, estabilidad, lógica"_. Al día siguiente de romper mi vínculo con Sebastian, el mundo y el tiempo seguían su curso, de la forma más natural posible. Las hojas caían en la misma dirección. El jardinero se levantaba a las 7:15, arrastrando sus pantuflas. Las olas negras se desbarataron en el puerto. Rachel tomó el desayuno a las 9:00. La luz siguió viajando a través de la materia. Papá encendió la TV y tomó nota del clima. El "cosmos", en toda su inconmovible locura, se mantuvo funcionando bajo las leyes de siempre. Sin embargo, un caos sin sentido reinaba dentro de mí. Todo lo que antaño fuera real, eterno, tangible, se convirtió en polvo. Ya no habría un "nosotros", jamás. Lo que experimenté sólo puedo compararlo con la muerte –dueña y señora del vacío–.

Recuerdo que esa mañana llovió tempestuosamente, justo como ahora, y me negué a probar bocado o recibir visitas. Mi cabeza no operaba bien, y de tener el chance hubiera destruido a golpes cada objeto de la habitación. Quería lanzar mi cuerpo a la chimenea, y arder hasta deshacerme en ascuas. Estuve horas tumbado en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie, apretando las clavijas del violín. Contaba silenciosamente, oveja por oveja, tratando de dormirme otra vez. Veía pasar, ante mis ojos quietos, una sucesión inmensa de retratos y seres. En determinado momento sonó el reloj central, y pegué un brinco. Mamá llamó a mi puerta, y traía bajo el suéter un boleto de viaje. Se dejó caer sobre una butaca, y lloró quejumbrosamente. Quise arreglar las cosas; ponerme de pie y estrujarla en mis brazos. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, de ningún modo. Reprimí la tristeza, y estuve diez años consecutivos sin decirle a Lady Phantomhive cuán derrotado me sentía.

Esa vez, sólo fue el amargo principio, el episodio uno de mi "gran descenso al manicomio". Vincent me timbró desde la oficina e insistió cordialmente en que aplazara mi vuelo. Sonaba terrible, pero escondió su dolor con una maestría envidiable. Veinte años de matrimonio le habían enseñado a preservar la compostura ante los demás, sin titubeos. Casi logra resquebrajarme. Me replicaba sin descanso: _"No te marches, Ciel. Tratemos de hallarle una salida más oportuna a esta situación. ¿Qué será de tu pobre familia si te vas a vivir del otro lado del mar?"_. La palabra "pobre" me pareció un simpático eufemismo, y estuve a punto de estallar en cínicas carcajadas. Hizo par de preguntas, incluso se atrevió a mencionar a Sebastian, con cierta espontaneidad. Yo bufé, lleno de sarcasmo, y volví a explicarle cuán resuelto estaba a largarme de Greenville y matricularme en la academia Juilliard –el mejor conservatorio de los Estados Unidos–.

No me malinterpreten; sería capaz de matar por mi padre. Pero un 99,9% de mi cerebro colapsó al despedirme de Michaelis, y el resto fue devorado por las polillas. Lo único que buscaba, en aquel entonces, era lastimar a cada persona cercana. Provocarles repulsión ante mi existencia. De pronto se me olvidó cómo dar las gracias, cómo dar un beso en la mejilla, –como lidiar con el resto de la especie–. Me llené de rabia, tristeza; y de estas dos emociones me alimenté hasta quedarme seco. Traten de comprenderme un poco. Yo tenía cuanto más 18 malditos inviernos; no obliguen a un niño robot a pasar el Test de Turing. Es un fallo radical. Mientras más temprano se pone el Sol, más agrio es el canto del cuervo. La poesía y el arte se le deben suministrar al pensamiento infantil en cantidades puras. No podemos contaminar a Byron con un hecho, una historia, un amor que nos haga ver la crudeza objetiva tras cada verso. Entender y apreciar la desolación del Romanticismo es, mis estimados lectores, un crimen sin absolución. Pero ya fue suficiente perorata; tengo que contarles cómo me embarqué en un ataque de furia hacia Nueva York, empezando el siglo XXI.

Llegué al aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York en plena madrugada, y si tomamos en cuenta la premura de mis actos, habrán de suponer que me vi totalmente perdido, sin refugio ni inmediaciones. Comuniqué de inmediato con Tanaka, allá en la mansión, y le pedí que arreglara –incluso a millones de kilómetros– un sitio adecuado donde hospedar a su joven pupilo. Creo que fue la última vez que le dirigí la palabra, y hoy se me desgarra el pecho recapitulando esa fatal conversación. Él se ofreció a ayudarme y yo le traté con una frialdad digna de castigarse a latigazos; rechacé sus nobles argumentos con tajante ferocidad y hasta le supliqué, amablemente, que "no metiera las narices en determinados asuntos", fuera de su estrecha jurisdicción como mayordomo. Tuve la indecencia de maltratar, de semejante modo, a mi respetable maestro Jedi y guardián. Mi viejo protector. Mi abuelo del alma y guía. Y ya ven lo que me ha ocurrido; nunca más podré disculparme. Tanaka enfermó gravemente y aún cuando no era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño, estuve lejos. Lejos, de luto por cien mil faltas que son incorregibles a esta altura. No les voy a mentir, al cabo de los meses el arrepentimiento era tan profundo que reconsideré regresar junto a mis parientes. Pero algunas decisiones, a esa edad, no se revierten tras agitar la varita. Para mí, dar un paso en retroceso era firmar mi carta de suicidio. Ahora saben con absoluta certeza lo que la terquedad le hace a un idiota.

No sé qué versión les narraría Sebastian: la suya, estoy seguro, es más entretenida y convincente. La que yo puedo darles es horriblemente gris, repleta de borrones, tachaduras y oraciones sin acabar. No obstante, es la única prueba que tengo de que he sido feliz, alguna vez. Ahora soy –si me excusan la inmodestia–, el discípulo más brillante de mi curso; el primer violín de Juilliard. Llegar a dicha estatura me ha costado no poco sacrificio, pero esta es la parte de mí que me aburre y hastía. Mis éxitos como estudiante no han servido para apaciguar la tormenta. Digamos que, en su minuto, la escuela me robó el tiempo que anteriormente dediqué a morderme las uñas, arañar las paredes y roer las partituras como una rata. La música, en falsa sustitución de Michaelis, devino mi _raison d'etre_. Una suerte de terapia atroz que agudizaba el hambre, pero enternecía a la bestia. Luego se me ocurrió que tal vez, para mi fortuna, llegaría a exorcizar fantasmas escribiendo y tocando diferentes canciones. Purgué de esta manera el veneno y conseguí desprenderme de mi actitud huraña e irascible. Hice par de amistades. Conocí mejor la ciudad. Me gané la reputación de "caballero" entre las chicas –cuestión que, como he mencionado antes, no me importa en lo más mínimo–. Me sumí en un halo aparente de paz y normalidad, aunque en mi interior descasaba aquel chiquillo trastornado que se teñía los mechones de azul. He resumido entre líneas un proceso extenuante que duró una década entera. Lo más justo es que busque otro frasco de tinta y llene cien páginas más.

Tanaka le informó a Lord Phantomhive que su único hijo se había extraviado en Central Park, y de inmediato me vi escalando pisos en un rascacielos de plata, mil metros sobre el callado horizonte. Tenía mi suite personal, equipada con toda clase de comodidades, en la cima de la Tierra. Vincent telefoneó en secreto a sus contactos del FBI, y se encargó de mantenerme bajo vigilancia extrema. No me pregunten qué tipo de ansiedad me sobrecogió cuando descubrí a tres tipos que me seguían por todas partes. Le envié a mi querido padre un recado con su secretaria, esa misma noche, y digamos que mi lenguaje fue tan pintoresco como un cuadro impresionista. Aún así, Vincent no levantó sus "normas básicas de seguridad", y tuve que acostumbrarme lentamente a la presencia sombría de tres tiñosas en mi hombro. Ahora que lo pienso con calma, no está nada mal que te cuiden la espalda en la gran metrópolis. Hay quién te pegaría un tiro por impedir que ocupes un sitio especial en determinados conciertos. Y no, lamento aclararles que no estoy exagerando.

¿Cómo fue que comenzó mi odisea personal? A mediados de septiembre llegó mi solicitud al conservatorio, y aunque sorteé sin dificultad los exámenes de aptitud, me tocó ingresar en la clase de un hijo de puta sublime llamado Ash Landers. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué clase de imbécil le pone a su hijo _"ceniza"_ por nombre? No es un jodido perro, ¿sabes? En fin, Landers es el típico bicharraco que te viene a atormentar si no te comes las espinacas. Un verdugo diabólico que se complace al torturar gatitos. Sí, sé que estoy proporcionándoles una imagen escabrosa, pero sigo sin rendirle honores a su infinita maldad. Así de cabrón es, para poner las cuentas claras. Apenas matriculé en el paraíso me agencié el odio inexplicable del Sr. Ash. No sé con precisión qué habrá sucedido –si fue el café hirviendo que derramé en su camisa cara, mi primer día, frente a la recepción; o las réplicas subidas de tono que le daba en clase cuando me corregía–. El punto es que Landers me detestaba como Van Gogh a la lobotomía, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Juro que tantas veces me humilló delante de mis compañeros. Me encerraba en el baño con la cara inflamada de vergüenza y deseos de reventarle la cara contra la pared. Ganas no me faltaron de llamar a Sebastian _–"ven a América y tuércele el pescuezo a mi infame profesor; ah, ya de paso, folla conmigo salvajemente en uno de los corredores"_ –. Wow, me pasé de la raya. Sólo estoy asociando amor y violencia como dos polos opuestos. No me presten atención. El asunto es que Landers se empeñaba en destruir mi autoestima. _"Phantomhive, repite el ejercicio"_. _"Phantomhive, estás desafinado"_. _"Phantomhive, sal de la orquesta"._ Y así iban y venían toda clase de regaños e imprecaciones. Mi carrera era el despeñadero para verter sus frustraciones sexuales y trastornos de la adolescencia. Llegué a sospechar incluso que mi sobreprotectora madre le había contratado para que me expulsaran "legalmente" del _college_ –pero hasta una psicópata como Rachel tiene un código de ética personal–.

Al terminar el semestre, yo estaba contra la pared. Tenía cuatro asignaturas suspensas, mala reputación y un reporte pendiente. Decidí entonces esforzarme al máximo y me alejé por completo de todo lo que representara una "distracción". Eché mis cómics a la basura. Le pedí a mi ayudante que se tomara el mes. Corté mis relaciones más cercanas. Me aparte de los hábitos bohemios –fumar en clase, ir al teatro, montar patineta, hacer ovillos–. Me impuse un régimen estricto de disciplina –lo cual, apenas un año después de Sebastian y el vino, no resultó tan simple como parece–. Dejé de llevar los piercings, me recorté el cabello, aprendí a esquinar la cabeza cuando Landers me insultaba. Hice hasta lo impensable por eliminar las huellas y cicatrices de mi pasado punk (aunque todo fuera parte de un vengativo proyecto). Lo único que anhelaba era redimirme; de alguna forma. Probarles a los demás que estaba progresando verdaderamente. Y si tenía que disfrazarme de ciudadano modelo, lo haría. En verdad, seguía siendo un prófugo del sanatorio.

Tengo que admitirlo; me veía al espejo y la imagen de vuelta me causaba repulsión. ¿En qué rayos me estaba convirtiendo? De traje y corbata, como uno de los Rockefeller. Aprendí a usar aparatos inútiles –y hasta entonces desconocidos–: el peine, la lavadora, los calcetines, la plancha. Sebastian era más independiente que yo, y sabía cómo atender los problemas domésticos. Concluía las labores con mayor agilidad que su tía Red. En más de una ocasión me dije: _"ojalá él estuviera cerca"_. No me culpen, él se crió prácticamente a solas. Allá en Londres yo tenía un sirviente para cada antojo; era un condecito mimado. Cuando tuve que readaptarme a las circunstancias, mi admiración por Michaelis creció infinitamente. ¿Cómo pudo un muchachito huérfano encargarse de tantas tareas, y cumplirlas a la perfección? Ann era dueña de un establecimiento, y llegaba a casa bien tarde. Sebastian le esperaba tranquilo, con todos los problemas resueltos. Tal vez no comprendan la magnitud de estas cosas; yo sé ahora que no es nada sencillo quedarse totalmente solo.

Muchas veces me paraba en el enorme balcón, a contemplar la Luna, y cantaba. Eran los raros instantes en que lograba escapar al bullicio y la rutina. Pensaba en él, y la tentación de hablarle era increíble. Agarraba el móvil y tecleaba los dígitos, pero nunca tuve el valor de descolgar. ¿Qué respuesta podría darme Sebastian? Lo que hice fue espantoso, y jamás me lo perdoné. Platiqué con Elizabeth al respecto, en cierta ocasión, y ella me recomendó que saliera con alguien nuevo. Ya saben, para quitarme al espectro de encima. Conocí a algunas personas en Nueva York, pero nunca llegué a nada. Estaba enamorado de otro hombre; desesperadamente. Sebastian abarcaba mi existencia entera, como un hechizo. No me quedó otra alternativa que rendir las armas, y poco a poco me resigné a la soledad. Enfoqué mis tiempos en el estudio: comencé a ensayar noche tras noche, sin descanso. Bebía café a borbotones y me volví un sonámbulo gruñón. Repasé todas las composiciones del manual. Compré un piano excelente que le costó a mi padre sus vacaciones de verano en Paris. Le puse plena seriedad al cole, al punto de despreciar mis pasatiempos favoritos en pos de superar mi status académico.

Lizzy me enviaba mensajes constantemente quejándose de mi conducta. Mi salud empezaba a deteriorarse. Un buen día vi un panfleto curioso en el mural. _"Se inaugura el club de esgrima. ¡Apúntate de inmediato!"_. No sé qué tornillo se me zafó de pronto –a veces la falta de sueño es peligrosa–, pero me acordé de Elizabeth y sus preocupaciones. Siguiendo un instinto inexplicable, tomé un bolígrafo y anoté mi nombre en la lista de interesados. Una semana después me uní al círculo de espadachines; y creo que fue la decisión más certera en largo tiempo. Habían transcurrido seis largos meses lejos de casa, y la falta de cariño maternal se me notaba en las costillas. Estaba flacucho, endeble y malcomido –a lo Dr. Frankenstein–. El deporte me levantó un poco la adrenalina, recuperé algo de peso y liberaba estrés ante la batalla con Landers.

Me sentía, de algún modo, aliviado (y reconozco que descubrí mis dotes con el florete). Combinando ambas actividades –la música y la esgrima–, mejoré desde el punto de vista físico. Ganaba en destreza, en habilidad. Mi cerebro y mis músculos se coordinaban como dos piezas al interior de un muñeco mecánico. Y esto no sólo me acarreó nuevas compañías, espléndidos resultados y cierta popularidad en Juilliard; también agudizó la cólera de Landers hacia mí. No siempre molestaba a mi chófer personal para acudir a clase; a veces prefería tomar el autobús como el resto de los humildes paisanos. Me tropecé con Ash una mañana, camino a la academia. Él no me vio, pero yo le seguí con la vista hasta que cruzó la calle. Me subieron escalofríos por la espalda; su manera de andar me recordaba a los hermanos _Vulture_ , personajes siniestros de los cuentos de horror compilados en la historieta _Decembersville_. Ash estaba unido en sacro matrimonio con otra bruja –la reportera Angela Blanc–. Les comento este detalle por una causa muy singular; Blanc se convirtió años después en la única periodista de todo el orbe en aborrecer abiertamente a Sebastian y su banda gótica. Dedicaba el 80% su tiempo a levantar calumnias del grupo, e incluso le pagaba a los paparazzi –mercenarios del rock'n'roll– para que acecharan a cada miembro, y sabotearan sus conflictos individuales. Las visitas de Alois al psiquiatra, los enemigos de Claude, el orfanato que crió al Joker: la maldita chismosa explotaba hasta la más insulsa vulnerabilidad. Y esto sacaba de quicio a Sebastian, como es lógico. Vaya casualidad que los dos nos enfrentáramos a cada extremo del dúo Blanc-Landers.

Perdí completamente la noción de fechas y espacios; de pronto era 27 de junio y me tocaba exhibir mi composición final. Había consagrado mi cuerpo y mi alma al tema; lo tarareaba continuamente en cada sitio, a toda hora. Me iba incluso a los torneos de esgrima con los audífonos enchufados al Ipod. Le habían enviado las grabaciones a Elizabeth –y a algunos profesores de solfeo–, pidiéndole su opinión sobre mi pieza. En fin, me encargué de que no hubiese detalles sin corregir en el asunto. Nunca imaginé que aún cuando mis avances eran perceptibles, Ash tuviera la desfachatez de querer arruinarlo todo. Ese día no arrancó bien; el despertador sonó tarde y tuve que hacer en quince malditos minutos lo que normalmente preparo en dos horas. Mi ayudante fue el público máximo que conseguí para tocar mi canción. Aunque Wolfram no sabía ni diantres de música, me aplaudió con solemnidad y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Ese fue el único ensayo previo a mi presentación oficial. El chófer pasó enseguida a recogerme y casi volamos por toda la autopista. Me sudaban horriblemente las manos, pasé todo el trayecto repasando acorde por acorde en mi atolondrada cabeza. Si me brincaba una nota, si me salía del registro, si se me quebraba una cuerda; cualquier equivocación me podía costar un año de trabajo y ascetismo –ah, y mi padre era capaz de mandarme a la horca si despilfarraba tan resueltamente su dinero–. Las gotas impactaban contra el vidrio del retrovisor y sufrí un lapsus de paranoia. Lluvia, nefasta lluvia. _"Otro mal presagio"_ , hubieran dicho las enfermeras. Empecé a temblar y hurgué en mi mochila, tratando de hallar el salbutamol. No hay nada tan espeluznante como un broncoespasmo segundos antes de pararte en medio de los jueces. _"Jodido asma de mierda en un momento tan oportuno"_ ; pensé.

Crucé a zancadas la gigantesca escalera y casi llegando al tope choqué contra alguien. Era un chico, un poco más alto que yo. Los bucles rubios le cubrían el rostro, y agachó la vista –como apenado por el traspié–. Su actitud me desconcertó y simultáneamente los dos nos agachamos para recoger mis documentos del suelo. La maleta se me había desparramado. A decir verdad, no le presté mucha atención al incidente y luego de disculparle, seguí mi camino. El salón principal estaba henchido de estudiantes. Avisé a mis compañeros de aula y me hicieron una seña para que tomara el asiento que me habían guardado. Entré sin armar alboroto y las pezuñas de Landers se clavaron en mi espalda apenas me vio. El decano dio lectura a la lista y automáticamente supe que iba cuatro turnos detrás del primer examen. Tendría el chance de comprobar qué tan riguroso era el jurado, y quiénes lo integrarían. Me paré por encima de Macmillan –sus espesos y amontonados rizos me impedían ver con comodidad–, y calculé uno por uno a mis oponentes. Junto a Landers estaban otros profesores que, por fortuna, mantenían un criterio positivo sobre mí. La victoria se cernía sobre el horizonte. Con ellos a mi favor estaría aprobado. Hacía falta que no surgiera ningún imprevisto. Mencionaron mi nombre, y me puse de pie. Ni un murmullo en todo el salón. Respiré profundo y caminé hacia el escenario. Vigilé a Landers por la comisura del ojo, y le vi sonreír. Oh, pésima señal. Justo en el centro del podio estaba el soberbio piano, aguardando por mí. Traqueé mi dedos, nervioso. Una idea insólita relampagueó en mi mente: _"¿te acuerdas de aquella Navidad en St. Lazarus, cuando tocaste para él? Esa noche hubieras escogido un violín"_. Tragué en seco. ¿Por qué de súbito sentí que algo no marchaba bien? Me quedé estático cuando oí la voz áspera de Ash Landers, dirigiéndose a mí.

" _Aguarde un minuto, Sr. Phantomhive. Debe entregarle al jurado la partitura impresa"._

Oh, era sólo eso. Exhalé un suspiro.

" _¡Qué torpeza la mía!",_ me auto-sermoneé. _"Enseguida lo pongo en sus manos"._

Fui a registrar mi maleta. Hoja por hoja. Nada.

" _¿Algún problema?"_ , indagó Landers, despreciativamente.

La composición no aparecía por ningún lado. Los bronquios se me inflamaron. No podía respirar.

" _Estuve repasando durante el viaje. Sé que está aquí. La he traído… jamás se me olvidaría algo así"._

Se regó un cuchicheo entre los alumnos. Volteé la maleta en el escenario. Papeles, y más papeles sin valor.

" _Phantomhive, el examen tiene una duración limitada. Apúrese o desista de presentar la pieza"._

Casi me defeco en su progenitora.

" _Escuche, profesor Landers. No me atosigue. Sé bien cuáles son las normas, pero ahora mismo no aparece mi…"_

" _Diríjase a la autoridad con respeto, joven"_ , me interrumpió el villano, _"Sin partitura, no hay ejercicio. Punto final"._

" _¡Me sé la canción de memoria, por Dios! ¡No necesito leer los acordes! Puedo perfectamente…"_

" _Tal vez haya otra solución, Ash"_ , intervino el rector, en pos de auxiliarme, _"deja que el chico presente su trabajo"._

En la primera fila, un estudiante se irguió. Palidecí al reconocerle.

" _Con su permiso, Sr. Jenkins. El reglamento estipula la anulación del examen en carestía de un soporte escrito"._

No podía creérmelo. Apreté los puños hasta sangrar.

" _Gracias, Maurice"_ , celebró mi archienemigo, _"está claro que no podemos calificar el ejercicio a medias. Habría que derogar parte de las ordenanzas…"_

Hasta la paciencia de Sísifo llega a un límite.

" _¡Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar!",_ le grité a Landers, perdiendo los estribos, _"¡Arreglaste todo para que tu puta de tercer año me robara la composición!"._

Vino el caos detrás del cosmos.

" _Sr. Phantomhive, por favor",_ me reprendió Jenkins, rojo del insulto, _"¿Tiene usted idea de dónde está parado? Esto es un conservatorio de élite, no el patio trasero de su casa"._

" _Le suplico de rodillas, permítame tocar la pieza. Aún estoy a tiempo…"_

Estaba resistiendo el impulso de echarme a llorar, ahí mismo.

" _Retírese ahora mismo del salón, Phantomhive"_ , demandó Ash, apuntándome con asco, _"Y nunca más ponga un pie en estas instalaciones"._

* * *

 ** _¡Oh por Dios, el dramaaaaaaa! ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Pondrá Ciel una bomba en la academia? ¿Acudirá Sebastian en el momento más indicado? Hola de nuevo chicas :) He leído los últimos reviews unas dos mil quinientas veces y WOW, ustedes son lo máximo. No se imaginan lo motivada que estoy para escribir. El capítulo ya excedía las 4 mil palabras y me dije: WTF, tengo que editar esto. En pos de actualizar lo más pronto posible segmenté el documento en dos partes -así que pueden estarse quietas, en breve estoy posteando la continuación, que ya está 80% terminada, jajaja-. En fin, todo por acá está súper bien. Viendo mucho Games Of Thrones (si empiezo a introducir elementos medievales ya saben de dónde salieron). Por cierto, SÚPER IMPORTANTEEEE! Dejé una encuesta en mi perfil. Es para saber cómo les gustaría que fuera "Viejos amigos". Estoy dispuesta incluso a explotar algo de fantasía LOLOLOL. Si votan me estarán ayudando a darle un poquito de coherencia a esta trama tan loca que se me ha ocurrido. UN BESOTEEEEEEE DE MIEL PARA LizzieLDT (hello again dear!), Fionna Murtuns, headphones, gemini in tauro, GoddessOfTea (tráeme un poquito de Earl Gray en cuanto puedas XD) y delilah que me dejó 4 reviews O.o! Muy lindas! LAS ADOROOOOOOOO!_**


	6. Prólogo (Parte 6)

" **Viejos amigos".**

 **Summary:** Al cabo de diez años, Ciel Phantomhive regresa a su pueblo natal. Allí le esperan grandes acontecimientos: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de un viejo amigo, y el reencuentro con Sebastian Michaelis –su gran amor de la adolescencia–, que ahora, para colmo, se ha transformado en una estrella de rock internacional.

* * *

 **Prólogo (6ta parte).**

 _ **Ciel P.O.V.**_

* * *

Salí corriendo del edificio. La lluvia se abalanzó sobre mí y caí de rodillas en el pavimento. Wolfram me vio desde el otro lado de la calle y cruzó enseguida, asustado, lanzándome un abrigo por encima de los hombros. El asma no me permitía hablarle, y tuve que aspirar unas veinte veces del inhalador para estarme quieto. Los pulmones me ardían. Sentí el peso de todos y cada uno de mis errores –asfixiándome lentamente–. Me abracé a Wolfram y rompí en llanto. No tenía sentido aferrarme a nada. _"¿Dónde diablos estás ahora?"_ , susurré, temblando. _"Por favor Sebastian, ven conmigo. Estoy ahogándome. No puedo más, no puedo más"_. El viento arrastraba los periódicos y las hojas. Relámpagos se mezclaban en los cielos de Nueva York. Los transeúntes se apilaron cerca, bajo sus mustias sombrillas, como visiones de humo. Wolfram intentó consolarme, pero era inútil. Mencionó algo sobre papá, sacó el móvil, empezó a dar vueltas. Un buzón automático: _"lo sentimos, el usuario no está disponible, intente más tarde"._ Aproveché su descuido para escapar lo más lejos que pude. Wolfram trató de seguirme el rastro, pero un mocoso de mi complexión, tan delgaducho y ágil, puede zafársele de las riendas al mismísimo Lucifer. Me alejé con prisa, –pisoteando los charcos–, hasta que la silueta de Juilliard se borró del horizonte. Las calles y las bestias se revolvían a mi alrededor; como evanescentes manchas. El mundo giraba a la velocidad de la luz.

Dicen que es imposible huir del pasado; en ese instante lo comprendí mejor que nunca. Mis demonios, mi tristeza, mis secretos; todos retornaban a su joven autor. Tuve la absurda esperanza de que en algún punto, no muy lejano –una rotonda desierta, un cruce de peatones–, Sebastian aparecería. Lo busqué con la mirada por todas partes, como un niño de siete años que se pierde en Disneyland persiguiendo mariposas; y acaba en el tope de los arrecifes. Era inútil, ¿qué hacer con el océano infinito que se alzaba entre los dos? Traspasé de golpe las puertas del glorioso Chinatown; adentrándome en un carrusel de formas y lenguas extrañas. Ojos, con fúnebre sed, giraban hacia mí. Ya supongo lo que pensarían: _"un despojo del infierno, empapado de mugre y lodo"_. A mi izquierda había un puesto de joyas, y el aire hedía a mariscos. Deambulé un rato, sin más orientación que el cielo, cuando saltó a mi vista un _duende_ de fabulosa estatura. Era el anciano Tze Fong, tejiendo un sonajero con cuentas de oro y bambú. Lo reconocí al instante –por el camisón de seda y los bigotes infinitos–; un empleado del mal. El chivo expiatorio perfecto. Me observó furtivamente, por debajo del cerquillo, e hizo una mueca. _"El emporio de Chen, ve junto a las magnolias"_ ; dijo antes de vaporizarse. La remota Chinatown, bella entre muros atestados de _grafitti_ , es la meca neoyorquina del opio. Allí van a parar los derrotados, como yo, en busca de paliativos. Da igual si sabes o no mandarín; la desgracia luce igual en todo los idiomas. Palpé mis bolsillos y un tintineo sordo me llenó de ansiedad; par de monedas te alcanzan para comprar la absolución –pero no el pecado–. Titubeé por un instante; ¿sería del todo espantoso pedir limosnas a un extranjero, o convenir un acuerdo con Mao Qhu, el proveedor fantasma? En fin, poco me importaba vender hasta mi decoro por unos _"pétalos de amapola roja"_. Sí, los chicos del viejo Londres le han puesto diez mil seudónimos a la hierba, unos más ambiguos y otros más románticos. Recuerdo ahora una triste advertencia del _"Wondrous Wizard Of Oz"_ : –si te duermes por accidente en un campo de ababoles, _no despertarás nunca_ –.

Suspiré para mis adentros y pensé en la Muerte precoz, ataviada con rosas. Lienzos del siglo XIX, escarcha en los rincones; barniz extinto sobre los candelabros. Un beso de papá en las cartas, Rachel tejiéndome un suéter en Navidad. Tanaka sirviéndome chocolate, a escondidas, en la vajilla de _Marie Antoinette_. Los zapatos de ballet que Lizzy guarda en su escaparate. Sebastian, rastreando constelaciones a través de un telescopio, lejos de mí. Dos niños atravesando la nieve, empujando un trineo de madera. Apreté con fuerza los párpados, reteniendo la claridad. _"¡¿Por qué carajo te marchas?!"_ , preguntó, casi a gritos, junto a la carretera. El invierno enterró sus canciones, y yo me extravié en Nueva York. _"En caso de que yo desaparezca_ , me convencí locamente, _todo lo acontecido permanecerá intacto"_. Tragué en seco y volví a la realidad. Descubrí, súbitamente, cómo preservar los hechos de una vez y para siempre. Reí a solas y la gente al pasar se apartaba, tomándome por borracho. _"Nada podrá alterar mis recuerdos, porque ya no existiré, no seré nada. Un espectro al interior de una novela inconclusa"._ Esta posibilidad me resultó maravillosa, y la fijé en mi cabeza como un mantra. _"Me escaparé allí, donde la música flota como suspendida en el tiempo. Aunque no llegue a verle jamás"._

Ustedes me juzgarán muy pronto. Cito el pasaje inicial de este diario: " _les voy a contar una entretenida historia, con tétricas salpicadas de sangre"_ (o algo parecido, no entiendo bien la caligrafía). El aguacero se tornó implacable. Avancé como marioneta por los torcidos callejones del vecindario, deteniéndome en cada esquina a leer los desvencijados carteles _–"tome la ruta hacia el fondo y verá el puesto de frijoles, doble a la izquierda y se topará de narices con un piquete de saltimbanquis"_ –. Hurgué en todas las direcciones disponibles y, en efecto, me estrellé con cómicos errantes y almejas fritas. Alguien pasó junto a mí y entre agresivos arrumacos le saqué un mendrugo de información. Conecté sus señales con las trazas que Tze Fong me había soltado y, al cabo de los minutos, _bingo_ , puse la cruz en el mapa justo encima del emporio secreto. La guarida de Chen era un bulevar privado repleto de farolillos y rameras mudas; un oasis de papel, luciérnagas mecánicas, almacenes derruidos. Me planté justo en la entrada norte y rasqué mi nariz inflamada; sólo en tal minuto me percaté de que mis ropas desprendían olor a hiedra. No paraba de temblar, a causa del resfriado. Curiosa cuestión, ¿verdad? Que uno se preocupe por la apariencia justo antes de morir. Algo pululó a mis espaldas, y experimenté una paz ominosa. _"Has venido, después de todo",_ farfulló una vocecilla en mi pecho. Sólo un mal me acompañó a la tumba; sus alas barrocas, como par de garfios, me cobijarían bajo la tierra. Las notas de un clavicordio distante flotaban en el espacio y, al tope de una linterna encorvada, reposaba el taciturno _Mr. Cybacorvis_.

Viajé lentamente hacia el abismo, portando una tranquilidad aciaga. No era mi primera excursión a las alcantarillas del Chinatown, pero sin dudas sería la última. A cada paso se me ofrecía un deleite nuevo, más depravado que el anterior: orgías tras un biombo, licores fermentados en los hornos del Diablo, rituales para exorcizar todo rastro de sanidad. Mi indiferencia resultó brusca, y los cien anfitriones que me asaltaron volvieron a replegarse hacia la oscuridad. No era placer lo que yo anhelaba; sino descanso. Y eterno, para variar. Díganme, ¿cómo reanimar un cuerpo casi infantil que se mueve por pura y mecánica inercia, cómo reconstruir lo que se ha automutilado por elección propia? Sebastian tiene una respuesta ingeniosa para todos los acertijos, yo no.

Un brote de magnolias escalaba la pared, como una cicatriz infestada que carcome elegantemente las ruinas. Según las vedas arcaicas, el dios de los condenados renace cada amanecer en esta flor, y plaga el reino de los hombres con su marea roja y frágil. Ah, me acuerdo por vigésima ocasión de las lamias con uniforme que asistieron mi parto. _"Es la firma premonitoria; ¡aléjese del mal pequeño príncipe, váyase mientras hay Sol!_ ". Sueño con esas brujas cada noche; enfermeras que llenaron la cabeza vulnerable de mamá con supersticiones. Me encantaba desafiarlas cuando salía a jugar con Sebastian, aunque ellas se hubieran desvanecido en un álbum de fotos hacía siglos. De haber sentido el más remoto impulso de supervivencia o sospecha, me hubiera fijado con cierta desconfianza del entorno amenazador que cubría al viejo depósito. El techo de piedra se había derrumbado casi en su totalidad, los escasos parches de fibrocemento no alcanzaban a tapar ni una quinta parte del recinto. Se podían contar los "pisos" superiores con apenas levantar la mirada; y el empapelado azul, hecho jirones, asomaba por una y otra arista. La humedad, la grima, los insólitos rezos que llegaban inexactamente de atrás y de afuera; –el panorama, en esencia, deprimente–. A mí, en lo personal, me evocaba cierta familiaridad; me embargó la sensación de que yo había frecuentado aquel lúgubre círculo en múltiples oportunidades. ¿Sebastian lo habrá insinuado, levemente, al fondo de algún dibujo? ¿Papá estuvo aquí antes, cazando musas para alguna ilustración de estilo _cybergoth_? Sólo cuando entorné las pupilas pude vislumbrar, bajo la nitidez de una que otra bombilla oxidada, el amontonamiento de seres y siluetas esparcidos por el suelo; los espíritus vigilándome desde las columnas, la montaña de televisores que se alzaba por metros, emitiendo ruido blanco y una que otra imagen intermitente; consolas de los '80 a medio funcionar, lamentos no tan humanos, garabatos políticos y estrofas del _Lost Paradise_ tatuados en la roca con aerosol barato –y todo ello perfumado opresivamente por las _amargas magnolias_ –. Fruncí el ceño, la gruñona Mao Qhu brillaba por su evidente ausencia. Me habían enviado al sitio erróneo. Estuve tentado de entrevistarme con cualquier desconocido, (un ámpula de simple morfina hubiera sido suficiente), cuando me interpeló _una voz_ al final del tenebroso bastimento:

"… _hojas hacia el turbio infinito…"._

Giré hacia las sombras y descubrí a un extrañísimo personaje, de facciones rasgadas, fumándose una pipa. Llevaba un larguísimo traje esmeralda, con finos bordados. Las figuras hormigueaban en torno suyo, como los vientos huraños alrededor de la calma. Me di cuenta de que él, _sea quien fuera_ , estaba sentado en el mismísimo foco del huracán. El polvo se reflejaba en la brizna, cerniendo una tela por encima de los muertos.

" _Perdone, ¿me ha dicho usted algo?"_ , reaccioné, para luego darme cuenta de que hablaba con una especie de dios proscrito. El excéntrico culto se desplomaba a sus pies.

Una miríada de rostros se volcó hacia mí, sin proferir una sola expresión, –salvo la _misericordia_ –.

" _Ah, le cantaba a mis huéspedes, conde",_ aclaró, exhalando una bocanada de humo, _"suelo acongojarme cuando llega el otoño"._

Bastó con una simple palabra para captar mi atención. Arqueé la ceja.

" _¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? ¿Cómo sabe usted que desciendo de aristócratas…?"._

El misterioso señor, con su corona de ramas secas y su lámpara de aceite, rompió en carcajadas.

" _Somos árboles, ya ve, con la raíz hundida en el océano. Pero, en fin, excuse mis meditaciones. ¿Ha venido a comprar bagatelas?"._

Me acordé súbitamente de que, para mi infortunio, no llevaba más de un dólar en mis pantalones.

" _No_ ", le contesté con sinceridad, encogiéndome de hombros. " _No llevo dinero encima… no lo suficiente"._

Asombrado, el rey de los mendigos se sumió en un profundo mutis. Luego continuó.

" _Hmmm… ¿le interesa alguna suerte de compañía? ¿Le puedo ofrecer, quizás, una promesa? ¿Busca al héroe de alguna religión?"._

Temblé. Un fugaz escalofrío recorrió mis huesos.

" _No, en lo absoluto. Soy algo escéptico. Pero me gusta la música. Mucho"._

Estallaron los truenos. Con impúdica franqueza, le vi asentir.

" _Me parece razonable. La música es peligrosa, conde. Todo lo que amamos se vuelve contra nosotros en algún punto, ¿verdad?"._

Poco a poco me acerqué. Los vagabundos se hacían a un lado, serviles. Respiraban al unísono y, no sé por qué, de pronto, les tuve temor.

" _Tze Fong, el anciano, me indicó este camino… ¿puede ayudarme?"._

" _¿Ayudarle…?"._

Llegado un punto, dejé de sentir frialdad, agonía, destemplanza. Todas mis sensaciones se resumían en un solo capricho. Confesé, con absoluta firmeza:

" _He venido a morir"._

Fue como si una ráfaga sacudiera aquel desolado templo. Los cánticos anónimos se apagaron de golpe. El misterioso individuo agitó las pestañas, dejando salir un chispazo verde.

Me di cuenta de que llevábamos un rato conversando y nunca me había mirado directamente, –hasta ese preciso segundo–.

" _Los dioses nos envidian, conde_ ", asevera, sin inmutarse ante mi previa declaración, _"nos aborrecen hasta el cansancio porque podemos olvidar. Porque no arrastramos el peso de la eternidad en los hombros…"._

Sin levantarse, se inclinó poderosamente en su ligera butaca, para escrutarme de cerca. Su siguiente ataque me tomó desprevenido.

" _Dígame, sólo quiero saber… ¿tiene usted el valor de olvidar?"._

¿Olvidar a ese adorable bastardo, de veras? Pfff, los chinos y su extravagante sentido del humor. ¡Si fuera tan simple no entablaría negocios con un proxeneta neonazi! (Créanme, no estoy exagerando mi descripción de tales eventos; lo más posible es que omita uno que otro detalle escabroso en pos de que mamá no destruya este diario, arrojándolo a la chimenea). Tras soltarle un cumplido, con "cierta desenvoltura", me tumbé de bruces frente al esquizofrénico calvario que tenía delante. Lau, _su alteza de las ascuas rojas_ , –permítanme introducirle, con todo el protocolo que esto requiere–, me alcanzó su gigantesca pipa. Le di un buen uso a su ofrenda, y me supo de lo mejor. Un poquito subida de azafrán, pero se impregnaba pronto en los sentidos. Empecé a hallarle gracia a su filosofía tonta, y me entraron deseos de contarle mi vida entera, poniendo un énfasis sutil en la palabra _"Sebastian"_. (Mi favorita, no cabe duda). El pobre Lau cabeceó en uno que otro episodio (no le culpo, mis dotes como locutor apestan), aunque puso una expresión jovial cuando le hablé de este romance maldito que no sucumbe ante nada. No tuve reparos en imprecarme determinadas conductas, Lau me golpeó en la sien con un abanico de fieltro, alegando que _"los cobardes valen menos que un grano de arroz"_. Así, rodeado de parias en coma y zombies semi-parlantes, le empujé un camión de anécdotas sobre mi infancia; tratando de mostrarle cuán bello podría parecer un _harakiri_ entre las flores. Me entretuve contemplando sus garras, torpemente ocultas bajo un manto de lino. Los influjos del opio me tornaron más audaz, y le interrogué sobre su "trabajo". Lau me confesó ser un tremendo tramposo, –luego notó que mi alma, tan joven y maltratada por el vino, sería una estupenda adquisición para sus libros de poesía–. También reveló el origen de su poder, y sus crímenes. _"Fui un segador antes"_ , balbució entre bocanadas azules, _"ahora siembro magnolias, para que llenen este pútrido salón"._ Entendí más tarde que se refería a los humildes mortales cuya "deuda" nunca fue pagada, y me sentí, por así decirlo, dichoso. Había encontrado un método de suicidio extremadamente singular. Poe me envidiaría, en caso de leer mi testamento. _Un pacto fáustico_.

Me puse a jugar con los restos de ceniza. Escribí una larga oración, y sonreí. _"Cuando Sebastian dormía, me encantaba tocarle los labios"._ El cybacorvis –que se volvió real en mis enfermizas alucinaciones– aterrizó sobre el montón de hierbas quemadas y estropeó mi obra de arte. Se puso a picotearme los zapatos, y Lau se recostó bajo una sombrilla. El frío me calaba hasta el tuétano. Los televisores pestañearon seguidamente hasta que el chillido se atenuó y una melodía clara, poderosa, empezó a llegarme desde afuera. Alcé la vista. Desde abajo, desde el fondo. Hubo música de repente y las nubes se oscurecieron más. Los muertos se levantaron y entonces, como el beso de un fósforo y la leña, mi corazón reacción. Vi algo familiar en las pantallas, una secuencia de escenas. ¿Era un grupo de rock, acaso? Sentí el timbre peculiar de _una voz_. Lau siguió la balada, ebrio y festivo. Una conmoción sin nombre ardió en sus ojos. La canción se alzó por encima de los truenos. Me puse de pie de un salto. Supuse que entre la droga, mi tristeza y el halo mágico del local, habían conspirado para provocarme una rarísima visión. Oh, qué broma tan descabellada.

La multitud, en estado de hipnosis, se apiló junto a los viejos aparatos. Como por arte del mal, se habían sintonizado con una emisora –la MTV, de seguro–, y transmitían por momentos un video. Ahí estaba _de nuevo_ , algo lastimada por la pésima recepción y el silbido de fondo. ¡Capté _esa jodida voz_ , sí, aunque fuera imposible de acuerdo a todas las leyes de la física y el destino! Lau me soltó un guiño y tuve ansias de ahorcarle. _"Tiene que ser una broma"_. Atropellando a los locos me abrí paso hasta la calle y brinqué a la otra acera. Había un grupo de transeúntes, algo entusiasmados, con las caras pegadas a la vitrina de una tienda. Estaban reproduciendo un clip, y a todo el mundo le fascinaba tararearlo. Dando tumbos y tropezones; viciando el aire con un toque a putrefacción (sí, no llevaba la mejor pinta), llegué a la punta del hormiguero. Oh, rayos, mi mente no me engañaba. Reconocería esos exquisitos rasgos en cualquier rincón del planeta. Incluso en el mismo infierno. _Sebastian Michaelis_ , justo en la TV. Y algo más, a su alrededor, que parecía ser el himno más recordado de todas las épocas. La gente, amotinada contra mis ropas, exclamaba cuán "pegadiza" era la tonada. Hoy podría repetirles, con absoluta precisión, el estribillo completo. (Me aprendí _"Trees in the ocean"_ contra toda voluntad, señores, para luego amarla). El cybacorvis se pertrechó en el centro de mi cabeza, graznando. Lau se apareció de la nada, repentinamente feliz, apoyado sobre un bastón de caoba. Me susurra al oído:

" _Con los dioses no se apuesta en vano, querido conde. No me haga perder el tiempo. Él vendrá por usted, sin importar nada, y le seguirá hasta el fondo de la tierra"._

" _¿Quién? ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?"._

A Lau no le agradó mi testaruda respuesta. Me agarró por el abrigo y señaló al cristal.

" _Del único recuerdo que se interpone entre milord y la Muerte"._

Me aparté con brusquedad. Luego clavé mis dientes en el terrible brujo, lleno de rabia.

" _¿Quieres decir que Sebastian controla hasta eso? ¿Mi libertad para entregarte la vida?"._

Hizo un leve gesto, revolviéndose las lentejuelas del traje.

Se inclinó con parsimonia –era un dictador bastante humilde–. Explicó que "estaba en camino a cerrar otros asuntos", o eso creí escuchar. Antes de darme la espalda, sentencia:

" _No puede pagarme con algo que no es suyo"._

Le vi alejarse y un vendaval de emoción se apoderó de mí. La rabia fue más poderosa que la cordura. Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

" _¡Hey!"._

Como fulminado por un rayo, el dios se paró en seco. Con pasos decididos me le acerqué y puse mi ultimátum sobre las tablas.

" _¡Te demostraré que estás equivocado! Me desharé de Sebastian Michaelis y, cuando al fin te pruebe que mi existencia carece de motivo, reclamarás tu derecho a consumir mi alma"._

Mi abrupta declaración le dejó consternado. Por cuestión de segundos no tuvo réplica que sostener. Bajó la cabeza, y se echó a reír.

" _Vaya engendro interesante"_ , apuntó para sí mismo. _"¿Tan seguro estás de tu derrota? Haré un espacio para ti en mi colección. Espero que no me decepciones. Los de mi clase no perdonan una falta"._

Sonaba demasiado convencido. Me di cuenta más tarde de que el opio me forzó a intercambiar absurdos con un perfecto psicópata.

" _Lau, ¿tenemos un contrato?"._

Hizo una reverencia.

" _Acaba de firmarlo, pequeño milord. Tengo la obligación de servirle en tanto dure nuestra empresa. ¿Puedo serle de utilidad?"._

En ese minuto llevaba un tremendo catalizador en sangre –estaba por completo fuera de mis casillas–. De pronto, me llené de intrepidez. Ash Landers iba a escupir bilis.

" _Préstame ese bastón"._

Lo que sucedió a continuación es, incluso para alguien que ha revivido el suceso en incontables pesadillas, difícil de explicar –e inclusive de creer, literalmente–. Hallé rápido la puerta sur y salí huyendo del Chinatown. Revolver los naipes con el Diablo había renovado mis bríos, y casi volaba de la excitación. Robé una bicicleta, me escabullí como un huracán por las calles de Nueva York y en menos de quince minutos la fachada de Juilliard me golpeó en el rostro. En semejante situación (véase _doping extremo_ ) podía hasta cabalgar sobre un dragón de diez colas. El auto de Wolfram seguía parqueado en la esquina y cuando me atisbó a los lejos empezó a pegar saltos de júbilo. Casi me estrangula cuando nos cruzamos, apretándome contra su pecho. Me observó de pies a cabeza y estuvo al borde de un infarto. Yo lucía peor que _Anne Frank_ luego de una temporada en Auschwitz. Le pedí a mi fiel ayudante que telefoneara a las "personas indicadas" –no más comentarios al respecto–, e hiciera todas las averiguaciones pertinentes en relación a un tal Maurice Cole, el secuaz de mi temible profesor. Confiaba sin miedo en mi guardián, y por consiguiente le di la orden con suma satisfacción. Iba a aniquilar al maldito imbécil, al margen de cualquier consecuencia. Le di las buenas tardes a Juilliard, con el bastón de la Lau bajo el brazo. Cuando me presenté en el lobby del conservatorio, unos tíos del sexto curso estaban repasando los coros de _"You're gonna go far, kid"_ , un tremendo éxito de la banda _The Offprings_.

Se alzó un magnífico alboroto a mi paso. Imagínense; el rebelde de su clase, la oveja negra, recién devuelto del más allá. El uniforme y la insignia, en caos. Mi pelo convertido en telarañas. El cráneo maltrecho por las punciones de un ave eléctrica. La mejilla sucia de fango, y esa vaga esencia a magnolias que no se me quitaba ni con un kilo de detergente. Volví a lucir como el malvado Ciel que se encaramaba en los derrumbes e insultaba a los sacerdotes. _"Ah, cuánto daría porque Sebastian me viera"_. Venía un séquito de chavales detrás de mí y se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando brinqué por encima de los andamios de seguridad e invadí la sala expositora del primer piso. Fui precisamente a la vitrina del centro, bajo un foco. Hacía meses el famoso Ludovico Einaudi había donado un ejemplar de Stradivarius a la academia. Ah, mi artilugio predilecto. Lo tenían delicadamente guardado en su estuche de satén, al interior de una gran cápsula de vidrio. Un absoluto derroche, ¿verdad? Tomé el bastón de Lau y lo asesté con violencia –una, dos, cinco veces–, hasta que la burbuja estalló. Los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado, creyéndome poseído. Agarré el bello instrumento –no sin sacudirlo un poco–, y me dirigí al inmenso teatro. La función estaba por comenzar.

Alguien, ya ni me acuerdo, estaba de pie en el escenario tocando un clarín. Ugh, aquí entre nos, detesto el sonido acatarrado de esa cosa. Se abrieron los portones y entré airosamente a la enorme cátedra, presto y expedito cuán homicida que se lanza a la horca, –sin conmoverme ante los murmullos de horror–. Trepé los peldaños y me subí a las tablas, causando un estupor total. Landers se irguió de prisa, como tirado por catapultas, y detrás le siguió la mitad de los alumnos. El chico de la platea (¿Edgar Redmond, o su hermanastro?) calló de repente, y arrancó sus textos del pedestal. Aproveché su discreta autorización para colocarme el violín en el hombro, tensar el arco y sacar a flote la melodía más despiadada que jamás se haya compuesto. Landers intentó abandonar la plataforma pero una extraordinaria muchedumbre se apiló en los extremos del salón, impidiéndole el tránsito. Venían solamente a escucharme tocar. El rumor de mis transgresoras acciones se esparció a toda velocidad por las galerías, y no hay concierto más apasionante que el clandestino. La habitación se transformó en un sepulcro; todos los seres dejaron de respirar. Mis notas decaían y saltaban en pedazos; se movían en cruel crescendo para luego reventar en el vacío. No era opio, evidentemente, lo que Lau colocó en aquella pipa. Sin dudas era una hierba potente, embrujada; como la mítica _fleur du mal_ de Baudelaire.

Pensaba en _Sebastian_ , única y aterradoramente en él, y supe, vaya infortunio, que Lau tenía razón. _"Su fantasma no te abandonará nunca"_. Ni en vida, ni enterrado bajo el fango. Ni con el auxilio de _Cronos_. Todo lo que hay de encantador e impetuoso en mí, todo lo que pongo en mis piezas, _es él, nada más que él_. Cada noche, cada amanecer, cada instante. No guardo esperanza alguna de morir pronto, no mientras el amor contamine mis venas. Cerré los ojos con gran esfuerzo y traté de anular el dolor en mis manos. Sangraba inevitablemente; sentía una tibieza correrme por los dedos. Los trozos de vidrio se me atascaron entre las cuerdas, provocando cisuras en el sonido. ¡Ah, pero cuánto echaba de menos al violín! Tantos días llevé de castigo en mi suite, amarrado a la butaca como un burdo malhechor, dejando las tentaciones podrirse en un cajoncillo del desván.

De repente alguien tomó asiento en el piano, y armonizó con mi melodía. Le miré con el rabillo de ojo y me alegré; era Gregory Violet –el mejor solfista de último año–. Y no fue el único conspirador; sin yo pretenderlo, se me sumaron bajos, vientos, metales; hasta un titánico coro de voces mixtas se incorporó lentamente a mi ejercicio. Les juro que nunca imaginé semejante colaboración colectiva –dada mi austera y casi imperceptible popularidad en Juilliard–. De disímiles formas, todos me seguían la corriente. Era impresionante. Y hubo un toque de improvisación, de ligera autonomía en mis acordes; un sortilegio hermoso que vino de algún sitio y se le enganchó a mi macabra sinfonía. Nunca adapté mi pieza al violín, pero aquella espontánea invención me vino desde cero y resultó increíble. Landers se moría de vergüenza y trató de suprimir el entusiasmo general; sus patéticos intentos fueron totalmente ignorados.

Cuando finalmente paré, cayendo sobre mis rodillas y enjugándome el sudor de las sienes, un grupo enorme de estudiantes se abalanzó en torno a mí y me alzó por los aires. ¡Mi tema les había exaltado y, de golpe, se borraron todas las humillaciones que Ash consumó en mi contra! El propio Jenkins, agitando su panza regordeta, me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y admitió: _"tienes un talento prodigioso, joven Phantomhive; ¡qué gran injusticia cometí al desestimarte!"_. Los vítores y aplausos resonaron por toda la sala, y experimenté un placer sobrenatural. Fui directo a Landers y le arrojé el violín en el rostro; luego me agaché en cínica reverencia. _"Para usted, sacrificado mentor"_ , le escupí, _"en homenaje a sus pérfidas intenciones y malogrados sabotajes"._ Con la ayuda de Wolfram conseguí demostrar que Maurice Cole –afeminado, lametraseros por excelencia, de bucles rubios, ¿se acuerdan todavía de él?– actuaba en contubernio con mi maestro. No tengo certeza de qué les habrá sucedido a ambos (¿expulsión, bochorno, destierro?), pero llevo un buen rato sin tropezarme con la sombra de Ash. Debo mis éxitos escolares a un diabólico estafador –y su jardín de especias–, así que permanezcan callados.

No es mucho lo que me resta por contarles. A lo largo de estos diez miserables años lo único que quise, desesperadamente, fue _olvidar a Sebastian_ ; –pero mi alma se rebeló contra esta voluntad y le amé una y otra vez, con más fuerza–. Estoy aquí, como anuncié al principio, tumbado en una alfombra junto a la ventana, espiando a Finny en el jardín, y me sonrío insolentemente pensando que no hay otra causa, otro motivo impulsor para mi existencia, que no sea el idiota de Michaelis. Yo intenté con ahínco, y me atrevo a decir que lo "conseguí", desprenderme de casi todos los fragmentos de mi juventud. Hasta me temo, por absurdo que parezca, que mi actitud egoísta influyó en acontecimientos que superficialmente no guardan relación alguna con aquel pacto diabólico junto a las magnolias. En efecto, el _pasado_ –como lo han conocido hasta ahora, por mediación de este torpe diario– desapareció rotundamente; se fue desdibujando de mi conciencia hasta quedar transformado en un cúmulo de escombros inconexos entre sí. Por eso escribo; lleno de certeza de que en algún momento acabaré por destrozar las últimas melodías que conservo en mi psiquis. Lo único que mantiene en pie mi identidad, como un hilo conductor que entrelaza el presente con el ayer exánime, es la presencia innegable de Sebastian. Él participó en los acontecimientos más relevantes de mi vida; y gracias a ello _estoy a salvo_. No me pregunten, de ahora en adelante, cómo procederán los hechos. Estoy en Greenville y aún me quedan cuentas por saldar. ¿Volveré a hablarle? ¿Tendré chance de pedir perdón? Lo que depare el futuro es cuestión de dados y barajas. He comenzado a llenarme de esperanzas; y tal vez…

 _Knock. Knock._

Mamá dio con mi escondite. Debo cerrar página aquí y continuar con mi vida.

He recordado, por largo tiempo, al _dios de las magnolias_. Es tan gracioso lo que puede alucinar mi alma… sin embargo, me asaltó con un consejo que jamás deseché:

" _Poseo una paciencia infinita, milord. Transcurrirán los siglos y quizá usted se burle de este juramento. Quizá retorne a casa y su mente le asegure que soy una mera fantasía. Ríase, cante, goce. Saboree las victorias. Dé por sentado que esta grata experiencia fue un sueño… Sólo una cosa le aseguro: yo jamás dejo ir a los viejos amigos"._

Ah, Lau, ¡qué pena me inspiras!

Nunca podré cumplir mi promesa.

* * *

 _ **¡HOLA DE VUELTA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! Sí, no hace falta que me regañen, estoy consciente de que me he portado mal. Casi tres meses sin continuar con esta historia. ¡Válgame Dios, manera de aparecer reviews semanalmente! Me embarga una enorme felicidad y les aseguro que NUNCA VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC, AUNQUE LA MISMA YANA TOBOSO VENGA A EXIGIR DERECHOS DE AUTOR, JAJAJA. Primero, déjenme alegar que he tenido un montón de situaciones que atender (dígase Universidad, tesis, matrimonio, mi husky, la familia, las vacaciones, etc.). Tuve un período de intensa actividad y casi no pude sentarme a escribir. Ahora, sobre el capítulo. (O sexta parte del puto prólogo). Les juro que tenía todo pensado hasta este punto. Arrojé una encuesta hace buen rato y por mayoría ustedes decidieron incorporar un elemento fantástico a la trama. Voilá! Aquí tienen el resultado de sus opiniones. Coincido con los votos y me parece que añadiendo un poquito de locura esto se va a poner mejor. Sí, buenas noticias, YA VIENE EL GRAAAAAAAAAAAAN ENCUENTRO. Ugh, estaba ansiosa por llegar aquí. SPOILER ALERT: Sebastian también entabló conversaciones con un personaje singular y BUAJAJAJAJA, ya verán lo que pasa cuando se meten con las fuerzas equivocadas. Awww, qué amor tan lindo. Iba a poner todo un flashback en el capi pero me di cuenta de que TODO LO COOL NO PUEDE PASAR EN UN MISMO EPISODIO. Mueran de impaciencia, LOL. Saludos y chocolates para: FionnaMurtuns (hello, I'm back!), LizzieLDT (tú tan bella como siempre), gemini in tauro (hey youuuu, gracias por los extensos comentarios! me llenas de mariposas), CLLMichaelis (I love you too sister!), luasdfjadfa (nombre impronunciable, jajaja, perdona los errores cronológicos, en un PM te explico, besos!), black-roses-the-one (no sé por qué presiento que tenemos el mismo gusto en música, jajaja, gracias por seguir la historia!) y Vale674 (bienvenida al club de las románticas empedernidas!). A todas lo mejor del universo y nos vemos MUYYYYY PRONTO. Ciao!**_


	7. Prólogo (Parte 7)

" **Viejos amigos".**

 **Summary:** Al cabo de diez años, Ciel Phantomhive regresa a su pueblo natal. Allí le esperan grandes acontecimientos: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de un viejo amigo, y el reencuentro con Sebastian Michaelis –su gran amor de la adolescencia–, que ahora, para colmo, se ha transformado en una estrella de rock internacional.

* * *

 **Prólogo (7ma parte).**

 _ **Sebastian P.O.V.**_

* * *

Maldita habitación –poblada de trasgos y mariposas azules–. Siento que los rincones me asfixian. ¿Dónde habré guardado los manuscritos de aquella pieza, por el amor de Shelley? Quiero leerles el capítulo final; ya entenderán por qué. ¡Rayos, si tan sólo pudiera caminar entre los escombros! Voy a estrangular a la torpe mucama, de inmediato. ¿Cuál era su nombre, no obstante? ¿ _Belle_ , _Roxanne_ , _Julieta_? Era una mezcla entre ciervo y bailarina. La hemos contratado por mediación de Claude (neurótico al orden). Pobre muchacha de ojos verdes y rodillas flojas, ¡es lógico que saliera huyendo por el tragaluz! Miren no más este laberinto, repleto hasta el techo de polvo. Cuando rentamos _Allerdale_ , un mes atrás, el dueño nos envió un folletín de trescientos capítulos. _"Advertencias al huésped, léase el epígrafe 4"_ , _"riesgos de filtración y derrumbe", "inquietantes reportes del exorcista local", "pésima iluminación", "susurros que viajan por las tuberías", "la hiedra se está tragando el techo"._ Tuve que examinarlo a solas, con suma atención, y quedé instantáneamente seducido. ¡No me culpen! Tengo cierta debilidad por los castillos embrujados. Me encanta que lloren, acechen, recuerden. Incluso, de vez en cuando, les permito que sangren –hasta los muertos experimentan la sensación de agonía–. Dejo que escape toda la música encerrada en los cajones. Si, ¿quién iba a decirlo? Aficiones terribles para un joven tan solitario. _Ciel_ , amor mío, qué manías tan peligrosas cultivé en mi infancia. Vihuelas, telescopios, bocetos, daguerrotipos. Papá me obsequió las llaves de su inmenso gabinete y, válgame la tragedia, firmó un pacto infernal con el cybacorvis. Allí encontré las primeras notas de esta horrenda sinfonía: no pude sino más tarde enamorarme de ti. Atisbé en tu sombra la clara existencia del paraíso –eras cada uno de mis textos, mis fantasmas, mis pinceles–. Te extraño al límite de restregar estas fauces en la roca, de hacer que tiemblen el vacío y el mar. Y lo triste es que _permaneces_ en una ausencia infinita.

No consigo apartarme de ti, pequeño conde. Pensaba, ingenuamente, que la macabra _Allerdale_ te borraría de un leñazo –y no ha hecho otra cosa que evocarte con más fuerza–. ¿Cuál es el gran truco, si nunca anduviste por estos pasillos? Y ahí estás, sin embargo, de pie frente al espejo. Hannah me lo advirtió: _"sigues arrojándote a las llamas, idiota; ¡no alquiles esa casucha, que huele al siglo XIX!"._ Juré mil veces que no caería en esto. ¡Resulta ser que estoy perdiendo la cabeza! Tarareando la misma canción, deambulo entre faunos y musas. Les prometí a mis excéntricos invitados que nada, absolutamente ningún maleficio, pesaría sobre sus hombros. La mansión les ha tratado con respeto, debo admitir. Alois ronca como un motor atravesando la nieve. Claude se ha comprado un gramófono en el pueblo, y lleva dos noches repitiendo las _"Elegías de Duino"_ frente a una bocina rota. (Me trae con dolor en las sienes). El Joker montó un set de golf en el cuarto piso; esa turbia estridencia que escuché hace un minuto fue su mejor bola explotando contra un jarrón. A mi aturdida Hannah se le antojó aprender Braille, –tan sólo para descubrir cómo se sienten, bajo los dedos, las palabras "libélula" y "rosa"–. ¿Qué hay de mí, se preguntarán? Recién he vuelto a toparme con el mejor libreto del señor Wordsmith. Lo traje en el fondo de una valija y por "accidente" terminó en el lugar equivocado. Estaba colgando de bruces, junto a los lienzos y encajes de Hannah.

Debo contarles una anécdota más antes de largarme para siempre de Greenville. Han recorrido en silencio una porción de mi historia. Inevitablemente, la más dulce. Pero, mientras completos los trazos al borde del renglón, reparo en el único abismo que, bajo culpa solemne, traté de esquivar. Ya es tiempo, queridos lectores, de retirar los alambres y dejar que esta negra cicatriz respire. ¿Les confesé ya que me fascina el teatro? Hey, tampoco se finjan sorprendidos. A mis veintiocho inviernos, ya domino todas las artes que atañen a Lucifer.

Exíjanme cualquier detalle, salvo la fecha. Ugh, soy un iletrado en lo que a números concierne. ¿Ocurrió un miércoles 13; fue en 2004, supongo? No importa cuánto rasque mis entrañas; la cifra se ha desvanecido. En aquel entonces había terminado la preparatoria. Mis calificaciones fueron, y cito al presidente de la clase, _"dignas de un loco descortés, un rufián con suerte, un genio trastornado"_. Perdonen la inmodestia; es necesaria. De más está confesarles que aprobé cada estúpido examen de admisión a la Universidad; aún así rechacé las ofertas, sin involucrar a terceros. Llegaron telegramas de cada instituto en el país. Tuve que inventar los peores pretextos para evadir al Secretario de Educación. Al parecer, mi expediente impactaba en todas partes. ¿Habrán removido las quince actas de detención policial, los reportes por mala conducta? ¿Se habrán cargado los letreros en rojo que Ciel me ayudó a colocar en el patio trasero de _Weston High_? Lo dudo, Bluewer fue quien mezcló los químicos esa vez. Nos juró que para extinguir los tintes habría que refregar las baldosas con solución caústica. (Me alegra, porque escribí _"Fuck you Joffrey Lannister"_ , en torpes mayúsculas, para la eternidad).

Convertí mis cartas de aceptación en cenizas; –a espaldas de Madame, por supuesto–. Todas, excepto una. Verán, la malcriada de Red me forzó a aplicar los formularios de Oxford y, ¡vaya increíble noticia!, me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos. Me figuré, (y obtuve luego la feliz confirmación), que los descendientes nobles de apellido Phantomhive iban a instruirse allí. No me atreví a ignorar un dato _tan curioso_. Ciel no acababa de escoger entre Arte o Leyes –serían ambas un insulto a su intelecto, en mi opinión; no porque les falte mérito como altas disciplinas, sino por _él_ , su espíritu se forjó en el violín y cualquier otro oficio no es más que distracción–. Su familia le instó a matricularse en la facultad apenas tuviera listo el diploma de secundaria. De no fallar mis cálculos existía, –y sigue vigente hoy–, un margen "de dilación" para egresados que, por un motivo u otro, aplazan sus estudios. Se le llama a esta alternativa "período de espera"; y funciona con respaldo legal. Ni Ciel, ni tía Ann, como es lógico, tenían noción alguna de mi alocado proyecto. Con toda intención, me acerqué al buró administrativo de Oxford y solicité un permiso para postergar mi ingreso. No hubo inconvenientes. Atrasé el programa de asignaturas con el único fin de yuxtaponer mis tiempos con los suyos; no quería separarme de Ciel bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero, y esto lo aprendí de Sófocles, _ningún mortal ha de atreverse a jugar con el destino_.

Iba todas las mañanas a la tienda de Red y ayudaba en cuanto podía. Ciel llegaba a eso de las 4:00 y nos metíamos en el almacén de disfraces; ¡no tienen ni idea de todas las baratijas geniales que Madame ha fabricado! Se puede ensamblar un set fantástico allá adentro. Mis favoritos eran los trajes de samurái; Ciel iba corriendo a probarse la capa de Sherlock Holmes. Aproveché bien los ratos libres para tomar lecciones de piano y dirección coral. De vez en cuando me colaba en los edificios de _Beerbohm High_ , nuestro adorado colegio, para verle. Las primeras veces tuve que sortear los turnos de vigilancia; hasta que el jefe de seguridad se acostumbró a mis tercas visitas y prefirió ignorarme. Tanto le hastié que terminó por agarrarme cierta ternura; esa que te inspira una goma de mascar prehistórica, verdusca, en la suela de los zapatos. El guardia en la puerta norte desviaba la vista; me dejaba pasar y en vez de regañarme se ponía a golpear toscamente el radio contra la mesa. Me sabía el recorrido de memoria, el salón de Ciel quedaba en el tercer piso, corredor a la izquierda, de cara al jardín. Nos fugábamos al patio, junto a las llantas ponchadas. Bajo la sombra del roble, su escondite de siempre –por alguna superstición, que no atino a comprender–. Odio Greenville a gritos porque el invierno es de los cien demonios; como han de sospechar, la salud de mis queridos aristócratas es demasiado frágil. Rachel es mitad bruja y sonámbula, Vincent toma más prescripciones médicas que un paciente recluido en el psiquiátrico –sin mencionar sus ataques de melancolía–, Lizzy Midford y su hermano mantienen una extraña complicidad que roza la esquizofrenia y Ciel; bueno, Ciel lleva 28 años lidiando con fantasmas. En sentido general, no puedo decir que tanto desequilibrio me importune; ellos hacen de este mundo, gris, lleno de telarañas, algo mucho más sublime. Tal es el poder de transformación que ejercen las cosas bellas.

Oxford me concedió un plazo de tres años, justo el tiempo que tomaría Ciel en graduarse. Fue una época de largas caminatas durante la noche fría, junto a él, en la carretera, –viendo luces raras moverse por el bosque y suspirando, en silencio–. Fueron nuestras últimas horas pegados a la TV, enchufados a un videojuego de los '90. No había otra cosa en todo el planeta tan extraordinaria como aquel santuario geek. Rentábamos esas pelis clásicas de horror que nadie subía a la red, para verlas en el formato más horrible del mundo (nada de _Netflix_ o _streaming_ ); y Ann nos compraba palomitas de maíz. Ciel rescató una cámara de video, toda desbaratada, del gran depósito; tenía la costumbre de querer repararlo todo. La calidad de grabación era espantosa, pero hicimos un fabuloso cortometraje con escenas de la vida cotidiana: _"Sebastian en el dentista", "los aliens de mi escaparate", "Sebastian en la cola del supermercado", "el ninja de las patinetas", "Vincent y Sebastian en el estudio", "Sebastian rodeado de maleantes en el callejón", "en el concierto de los Xpringbees"._ En fin, no me quedaba más remedio que ser la víctima de sus caprichos. Le encantaba filmar las situaciones más embarazosas y luego burlarse de mí. Hicimos un montón de estupideces juntos y casi todas las tardes alguien pasaba a buscarnos a la comisaría. ¡Nadie sabe cuánto echo de menos al oficial Diederich, metiéndonos a la patrulla por robarnos al gato del viejo Smith! ¡Cuánto no daría por volver al gran partido de fútbol, primavera del 2000, cuando le partí la mandíbula al tipo que vomitó cerca de Ciel en la cancha! Ah, relatos de mi loca juventud que no olvidaré jamás; porque _él_ estuvo ahí también, y esos recuerdos son todo lo que tenemos ahora.

Casi todas las noches nos fugábamos a comprar lasaña; (sólo un dios puede tolerar las sopas que Ann inventa). El señor Wagner tenía un pequeño restaurante junto al mar; frecuentado solamente por turistas o poetas frustrados. El chef era excelente. Ciel recalcaba mucho que _"un buen plato de spaghetti es la mejor compañía antes de morir"_. Me temblaban las manos al pensar en ello; en la idea de que _un día dejaríamos de ser_. Supongo que en su rara obsesión con la muerte había algo de premonitorio. Trepábamos, con el estómago revuelto, hasta la cima de los arrecifes –justo donde quebraban las olas–. Nos metíamos en la goleta averiada y hablábamos de Bianchi, –ya saben, el marino italiano que me vendió una guitarra por casi 70 libras, o un absurdo de esos–. Bebíamos licor a la luz de la Luna y _always_ , no importa el rumbo que tomara la conversación, sucedía algo bastante peculiar. Ciel se tumbaba en una esquina de la barca, con los ojos casi inertes. Al tercer trago de vino, comenzaba a tiritar. _"¿Tú crees que sea cierto, Sebastian? Dicen por ahí que Othello firmó un pacto con «ya sabes quién». Sé que la gente es estúpida y chismosa pero, tienes que admitirlo, su desaparición está envuelta en circunstancias un poquito chocantes. ¡Lo encontraron hecho puré en un vertedero! Confía en mí. Tenemos que romper la maldición. Hay que prenderle fuego al muelle, o el espíritu de ese gordo borracho va a cobrar venganza"._

Y así continuaba la escabrosa tertulia, durante un larguísimo rato. Los ataques de risa nunca eran bien recibidos; Ciel detestaba mis escépticas bromas y asustarle era mi especialidad. Reconozco que al margen de las leyendas urbanas, si uno se pone a analizar los hechos, hubo ciertas "anomalías" en la conducta de Bianchi. Le gustaba insinuar, –sobrio y sin un gramo de hierba en los pulmones–, que dominaba todas las verdades trascendentes de la Biblia: _"un hombre puede tener incontables desacuerdos con Dios; pero ni una sola afinidad con el Diablo"._ Sí, lo sé; parece una estrofa recién sacada del _Necronomicon_. Para cuando aprendí el sentido cabal de sus divagaciones, era demasiado tarde. Othello fue asesinado, Ciel se marchó lejos, y yo cometí el gravísimo error de consumar _una amistad muy peligrosa_. ¿A qué me refiero? Vaya, ¡ustedes son el público más fisgón que he conocido! En fin, les toca convertirse en abogados del paria; _"los coautores de un terror dantesco"_ , citando al infame Wordsmith. Digamos que, hasta ahora, se estaban leyendo un poema infantil más o menos entretenido; –algo leve y cursilón para pasar el rato–. (Igual les agradezco por tener en alta estima mis cualidades de escritor). Ojo, y no pierdan de vista mi advertencia: a partir de este minuto van a involucrarse en una novela de crimen y espanto. Soy un tipo irreligioso hasta la médula. Me gusta aceptar que los únicos dioses viven entre el aire y la fibra óptica; música, WiFi, el pacman. Un 85% de la raza humana coincide con esta idea. No tenemos armas para luchar contra la muerte y la locura; no somos más que polvo y electricidad. El mundo está inundado de creaciones hermosas, precarias, incompletas; como Ciel, como tú. Si algo existe más allá de los grandes basureros industriales, la droga, el sexo, el amor, los Beatles; ¿qué es, hacia dónde nos envía?

Me he preguntado lo mismo desde que llegué a New York, capital del infierno. A veces el Joker me da unos golpecitos en el hombro y murmura: _"hey, ¿será cierto todo lo que soñamos, la mafia nos mandó a buscar, Vanel te disparó, retrocedimos en el tiempo?"._ Pónganse el cinturón, lo que se avecina es difícil de explicar. No me malinterpreten, amigos; poco le temo a la condena eterna. He cometido faltas y atrocidades que inflamarían de miedo al más nocivo pecador; he desafiado fuerzas que escapan al raciocinio ateo. Mi demencia no es admisible en términos humanos; haré lo posible por relatarles lo que queda de esta aventura sin infundirles pavor (y evitando sutilmente referirme al _Fausto_ ). Pero tienen que prometerme una cosa: no apartarán la vista, por mórbida que resulte la esencia de mis actos. Apiádense de este humilde mortal. Siento una voz, en tristes y vagas ensoñaciones. A veces no logro captar más que una palabra, un eco; es difícil volver en ti cuando despiertas aterrado, y a solas. No obstante, cuando la pesadilla es oscura y más honda, le entiendo a la perfección. Alguien, cuya memoria se extiende más allá del tiempo, susurra: _"soy un simple fabricante de relojes"_. Luego, se desvanece en pedazos. Doy un brinco en la cama y me agarro el pecho, nervioso. _He vivido el mismo terror durante diez largos años_. Quizás Ciel no se equivocaba cuando decía: _"algo brincó desde la tierra, y capturó a Bianchi"_.

Recibí una llamada telefónica, a finales de junio, creo que fue en el 2003. (Sospecho que no debe ser agradable lidiar con tantos dígitos; excúsenme de antemano. Ah, y pobre del dios herético que lleva la cuenta de mis desgracias). Diantres, la llamada; ¡fue importante! _"Philip Jenkins"_ , dijo la voz del otro lado. De algún remoto lugar me sonaba; el autor de un dudoso artículo en la revista _"Thelos"_ , quizá. _"Le habla el rector de Juilliard; conservatorio de Artes Escénicas, en Nueva York. Habrá tenido que enterarse en algún punto, si le agrada de veras la música. Le estoy contactando personalmente a nombre de mis colegas en Greenville porque he observado sus trabajos de solfeo y composición. Me he quedado sumamente sorprendido, para serle honesto. Vi este número en la carpeta adjunta a su dossier. ¿Es usted…?". "Ciel Phantomhive"_ , le interrumpí, y el corazón me dio un vuelco. _"Mi padre es uno de los grandes ilustradores londinenses, debe estar algo familiarizado con sus obras"._ Conversé durante horas con el viejo Jenkins y, sin proponérmelo realmente, conseguí inscribir a Ciel en la mejor escuela de música de los Estados Unidos. _"Venga a vernos cuando finalice el semestre. Un talento así no puede quedar fuera"._

Nadie supo jamás de aquella entrevista. Pasaron los meses en una quietud insospechada. Llegó octubre; y con él las hojas secas, los malvaviscos con sabor a chocolate, el otoño áureo.

Fui a mis prácticas de cricket y volví alrededor de las cinco y media, con fango hasta las rodillas. Tomé un autobús. Recuerdo que Lady Red estaba pelando zanahorias en el porche; (temí por la sanidad de mi tubo digestivo). Di un par de zancadas, con cierta torpeza, hasta sentarme a su lado en el mullido sillón de caoba. A sus pies descalzos, mi gata Tizne –he tenido demasiadas; o tal vez sea la misma con un nombre diferente cada mes– mordisqueaba un ovillo azul. Sentí pasos invadir la acera. Nos pasó por delante un chaval, dopado y con camiseta de _Black Sabbath_ , tarareando una patética melodía que por entonces se había vuelto más o menos pegajosa en las emisoras del municipio. Arrugué el entrecejo, pensando en cuán contradictorio es el espíritu veintisecular. Madame me rozó la pierna cariñosamente y dijo, con voz de ominosa Parca: _"Ve y ponte tu chubasquero rojo; que esta noche lloverá hasta que no se vea el diente de Hamsel"._ Se refería a un accidente geográfico del norte; un acantilado con forma de colmillo. Por un momento no atiné a responderle. Me lanzó un trozo de zanahoria. _"Hoy a las 7:00 es el último ensayo, trata de no meter la pata. La obra que está montando el señor Wordsmith; ¿Ciel no tiene un papel súper complejo? Le confirmaste que este miércoles no faltarías"._ Sonreí para mis adentros. Red lo entiende todo al revés. Hice un juramento, verdad; el de _"no portarme por allí bajo ningún concepto; ¡es de mala suerte!"_ , me habían reclamado todos los actores del grupo. Hasta Ciel tiró de mis orejas con el mismo desatinado pretexto. Costumbres del teatro, me imagino. Mi callada asistencia parece importunar a los artistas, que acaban quemando sus libretos después de conocerme.

No me perdí una sola sesión previa; la obra de Sir. Arthur Wordsmith (el título le viene de un bisabuelo escocés que lo cambió por diez gallinas y un chivo, no se lo tomen a pecho) era simplemente fenomenal. Los periódicos no le dieron nunca todo el crédito que mereció, pero yo me quitaba el sombrero ante él. Para una gran fecha (la clausura del vigesimosexto curso de Greenville), el no-tan-célebre dramaturgo iba a exhibir su trabajo más original: una fábula de horror gótico inspirada en múltiples referencias –temas de la cultura pop, Shakespeare, Pirandello, Lovecraft–. Al inicio puede parecerles una madeja enredada, confusa, donde Hamlet no muere en brazos del Barón Rojo, sino que viaja en la nave TARDIS, casi convertido en zombie, para sanar a su Ofelia con nanosondas (si es que lograba vencer al lanzafuegos Smaug en el camino). En fin, ya sé lo que piensan; el autor que les refiero está muy desequilibrado –o bien fue bendecido con una erudición celestial–. Vamos a asumir cualquiera de las dos alternativas. Cuando tía Ann me hablaba de un _"papel súper complejo"_ olvidó mencionar que eran como trece personajes en uno solo. Ciel protagonizaba los actos XVI y XVII, hecho que colocó en sus hombros un compromiso de proporciones incalculables.

¿Y cómo mierda terminó el mojigato Phantomhive envuelto hasta la nuca en semejante cosa? Una tarde, fumábamos a escondidas en el baño del conserje y a Ciel se le antojó retarme a un duelo de _"a que_ _no te atreves_ , _Sebastian_ ". (A estas alturas supondrán que cada evento significativo en mi vida comienza con un cigarrillo; no se equivocan). Yo lo forcé a que cantara _"Tie a yellow ribbon around the oak branch",_ si es que no modifiqué alguna parte de la estrofa. Digamos que, al margen de su introspección puritana, cuando a Ciel le hierven los humos empieza a volar como si tuviera huesos de cisne. Esa tarde alzó la voz por encima del bullicio estudiantil y nos atraparon _in fraganti_ ; Arthur invadió el mohoso escondite para suplicarle, de rodillas, que no se callara más nunca. No me pregunten si fue la embriaguez, o mis insistencias: pero conseguí apuntarlo en la audición. Saqué un bolígrafo de mi bolso y con caligrafía dudosa puse su nombre en el panfleto. Arthur pegaba saltos de felicidad.

Ciel puede elevarse por encima de las ocho octavas, mérito increíble para cualquier tesitura masculina. Tomarlo como héroe de una tragedia es arriesgarse con creces: hay que emparejarlo con una mezzo que valga. Aquí es donde entra a jugar el único elemento que detesté de la historia. Falda a rayas, tacones de estilete, acento americano. Dolores Hartzler; sus amigas le llamaban _Doll_. Tenía el rostro infestado de pecas, y se tornaba fútilmente nerviosa delante de Ciel (malestar que, por desdicha, yo también padezco). Cuando Arthur la invitó a subirse en los tablones, experimenté lo que algunos psiquiatras describen como un "impulso homicida pírrico". Le dieron el rol que –tal vez en otra vida, rodeado de nieve, cristal, manzanas– yo hubiera aceptado, con profunda gratitud. Ciel interpretaba múltiples versiones de Thomas Sharpe (algunas más soberbias, otras más próximas a Luke Skywalker; pero siguiendo el hilo de _"La cumbre escarlata"_ ). Me leí los parlamentos iniciales del guión y quedé fascinado. Pasaba noches en secreto, encerrado en la habitación más alta de mi vieja casucha, estudiándome las escenas donde intervenía Ciel. Debo admitir que las fantasías de Wordsmith abrigaban una cierta inclinación por el erotismo. Pronto detecté las metáforas evidentes: Arthur había incluido pasajes de _"Las flores del mal"_ en los diálogos que Ciel representaba, complaciendo sobre todo las peticiones de su sobrina. Doll quiso acentuar el halo romántico y criminal en Lucille –su alter ego–, para acercarse subrepticiamente al objeto de su interés amoroso. Rápido se hizo notar que Ciel (más allá de toda actuación) le gustaba. Yo ardía de celos. Por otro lado, él se esforzó en satisfacer las adulaciones de la chica, tratando de apegarse fielmente al libreto. Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por transformarse en Thomas: vivió sus pasiones, sus incertidumbres, su reclusión. No obstante, para aquellos que observábamos las minucias del ejercicio, algo salía asquerosamente mal. Estuvieron meses preparando la obra, y aún cuando Ciel era un magnífico tenor, su Thomas era aún defectuoso. Estrechaba a Doll en sus brazos, fingiendo quererla; y parecía un muñeco de paja, un autómata, un vulgar imitador. Arthur le exigía más entrega, más intensidad: Ciel era brillante en todo, excepto en su capacidad de _"amarla"_. Y el Thomas del texto sí adoraba a su hermana, de la manera más aturdida que pueda uno figurarse.

Yo veía mis propias angustias reflejadas en la miseria de los Sharpe. Iba todos los miércoles a verle, disfrutaba sus desvelos intentando parecerse a un ideal inalcanzable. El resto de los actos me parecían insulsos, carentes de esa absurda antipatía que Ciel le insuflaba a su interpretación. Me comuniqué en dos ocasiones más con Philip Jenkins, manteniendo mi verdadero nombre en las tinieblas. Subscribí el formulario de ingreso a la dirección de los Phantomhive, en la calle Bergman. La noticia les causó una enorme sorpresa; y Ciel cayó de bruces en el pavimento cuando rompió el sobre y se topó con las insignias de Juilliard. Pensé que saldría de inmediato a avisarme, lleno de entusiasmo. Supe después, bajo testimonio de mi preceptor, –el sabio Tanaka –, que no fue así. El rostro de Ciel se ensombreció, dobló la carta y se rehusó a tocar el asunto con sus padres. Tal reacción era insólita, y terminé sumido en una ansiedad indescriptible. ¿Qué pudo suceder? Ya en los periódicos londinenses se hablaba del diminuto violinista que había sacudido Greenville; no era nada asombroso que le aceptaran en Juilliard. Para Ciel, sin embargo, la noción de marcharse era simplemente infortunada. ¿Por qué? No lo supe hasta aquel fatídico miércoles 13 de octubre. Como ya les he anticipado en los párrafos anteriores, el giro crucial de mi extensa novela se produjo en las gradas de _Beerbohm High_ , durante una exhaustiva repetición del acto XXVIII.

Arthur estaba particularmente irritable aquel día; lo recuerdo con claridad. Llovía a furia en Greenville, y un tercio del _staff_ había llegado hecho leña a los recitales. Yo incluso vine a aparecerme tarde, calado hasta el tuétano y con la ropa desgarrada. No cumplía ninguna función concreta, salvo la de entusiasmar a Ciel y ayudarle con los bocadillos. Esa vez, como no llegué puntual, ya tenían ocupados las butacas delanteras (la popularidad de Arthur iba en aumento, y los vecinos se animaban con frecuencia a participar en los ensayos). Habían puesto a otro chico tras bambalinas, a coordinar los vestuarios y luces. Sintiéndome francamente inservible, me fui hasta lo más apartado del teatro y allí me tumbé, a tiritar en silencio. Doll lanzaba en torno a mí una que otra mueca desdeñosa; me asaltó una gripe espeluznante y a cada rato interrumpía las canciones con un estornudo gutural. Decidí ignorar a la estúpida de Hartzler, para impedir una posible hecatombe conjunta. Pasaron los actos iniciales y, vaya satisfacción, llegaron los segmentos que Ciel encabezaba. Desde lejos le saludé y, como nunca antes, algo centelleó en su pálido rostro. Algo que no logré decodificar. Quedé mudo, impactado como por mil kilovoltios. Una inenarrable tristeza se dibujó en sus ojazos de luna. Me tembló el pecho. Tuve que asirme al respaldar para no quebrarme allí mismo. Afuera el clima se tornaba más y más tempestuoso, otorgándole un misticismo macabro a la música interior. ¡Y qué expresar de Wordsmith! Los pobres actores me inspiraban lástima. Se dejaban fustigar por el implacable director, que de repente perdía los estribos y arrojaba lejos al primero que le importunase. Llegó el turno de Ciel y temí por su suerte. Al principio todo transcurrió de la mejor manera; sus versos refractaban contra la pared y sacudían al auditorio. Arthur lucía más relajado, complacido al menos con las libaciones y cuitas del falso Thomas Sharpe. Yo no presté mucha atención a los _intermezzos_ , pero dicen que Doll se portó exquisita.

Ah, finalmente, les tocó a los furtivos amantes consumar la pelea que marca el clímax de _"Crimson Peak"_ –al menos de la película que concibió Guillermo del Toro; en este caso también había uno que otro _"elfo jedi"_ en el camino–. Si el bochorno ajeno pudiera matar, ya se estarían acumulando las ofrendas en mi sepulcro. ¡Qué diálogo más espantoso el de los hermanos Sharpe! Tuve ganas de ahorcarme; Ciel estaba desprovisto de emociones. Sus gestos eran truncados e inertes, su declamación fue cortada, –parecía un robot queriendo trepar desmañadamente a un columpio–. Arthur se mordía las uñas y le instaba a reiterar los versos. _"Toma un respiro e intenta concentrarte; ¡deposito mis furtivas esperanzas en ti! No me abandones, o nunca más volveré a escribir ni una nota en el refrigerador"._ En vano trató Ciel de aclimatarse a esta escena, ¡la fracción trascendental! Hundía su mirada en el piso, y suspiraba, decepcionado ante su propia indisposición. Arthur entonces se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo como un maniático, de una esquina a otra. La orquesta hacía los mayores esfuerzos por reparar el daño. Tocaban el mismo _leit motiv_ , sin parar. De repente, Wordsmith frenó en seco e hizo una seña. El espectáculo cesó. Se atenuaron levemente las bombillas. Alguien tensaba las cuerdas de un cello. Me entretuve viendo los decorados cuando escuché una orden, un enorme disparate, que heló mis venas. Me zumbaron dolorosamente los oídos, y el eco de la sentencia navegó por el salón.

" _Michaelis; sube al escenario, por favor"._

Boom. Boom. ¡Boom! No podía discernir entre el remate de las baterías, y mi ritmo cardiaco. Ciel estaba boquiabierto.

" _Perdone, sir Wordsmith, pero no comprendo bien…"_

" _Se me acaba de ocurrir algo extremadamente insensato, pero estoy al borde de una apoplejía y es preciso salvar esta obra, sin importar las consecuencias…"_

El murmullo se esparció como pólvora entre las sillas. ¿Para qué diantres me iba a querer Wordsmith en la tribuna, junto a los actores?

Me levanté de golpe y decidí no cuestionar a Arthur. (El Diablo compadezca a aquellos que desafíen la cólera de un artista). Con la frente cedida, busqué una ubicación discreta junto a los focos. Bajo mi carne palpitaban los átomos, como hormigas sin orden. Pasé junto a Ciel y rocé levemente su mano con la manga de mi chaqueta; fue como atravesarme sin querer entre las chispas de soldadura. Ardí al instante.

" _Dime con toda sinceridad…"_ me interpeló Wordsmith, acariciando el puente sobre su nariz, _"¿hasta qué punto dominas los parlamentos de Ciel?"._

Por un segundo, dudé. Estaba tan tenso que no hallaba las palabras correctas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

" _A la perfección"_ , contesté, recitando las oraciones en mi cabeza.

" _Maravilloso, entonces no dilatemos más el asunto. Dolores…",_ anunció, dirigiéndose con firmeza a la chica, _"… ven y siéntate conmigo"._

" _¡Pero…!"._

" _Shhhh, no me repliques…",_ se colocó un par de espejuelos y llamó al maestro de orquesta, –un tal Roger Weiss, de bigotes colorados–. Masculló algo entre dientes, hizo gestos como de humo en el aire, tosió. Calculé cada una de sus inflexiones, en espera de un desenlace fatal que no llegó nunca. Junto a mí, Ciel se retorcía de miedo. Se le habían puesto azules las manos, como cuando sumerges un cadáver fresco en agua helada. A la tenue luz de un farol artificial sus ojos adquirieron un matiz velado, ceniciento. Parecía levantarse de la tumba, como un mártir de piedra. Y yo admirándole de lejos, postrado a causa de esta blasfemia terrible que no tiene nombre ni expiación. Me mordí los labios, y exhalé un suspiro. En aquel precioso instante lo supe; una idea fija se instaló en mi alma –dando vueltas en círculo, frenéticamente, como el hidrógeno fosforado junto a un cuerpo insepulto–. _"No te veré en un largo tiempo, Ciel"_ , repetí. _"Y ni la música, ni el estío, ni los berrinches de este dramaturgo loco te traerán de regreso"._

Wordsmith corrigió uno que otro detalle en la partitura, volvió a su asiento y enunció, con aire meditabundo, las creencias siguientes:

" _Lo que voy a decirles no constituye un secreto; Byron inventó los códigos viscerales del Romanticismo. Desde el atormentado Novalis hasta el Rimbaud adolescente; tantos sedujeron a esa depravada musa que nació en el XVIII, mal llamada «enfermedad del siglo». Lo fue… había genios, más bruscos y feroces que mi sombra, en clara disposición de morir a causa de la locura. Esta tarde, si alguno de ustedes omite un solo requisito, si en vez de violentar a los dioses, prefieren bailar como prostitutas de taberna, ¡lárguense de mi vista! No me ofenden a mí, un pobre vendedor de baladas. ¡Insultan a los poetas caídos, y juro por Rilke que me ahorcaré delante de ti, conde Phantomhive, si vuelves a faltarme el respeto!"._

" _¡Nunca hallaré el modo de satisfacerte!"_ , le espetó Ciel, iracundo; sus pupilas anegadas en sangre, _"¡Es irrazonable, no nací para interpretar a Thomas…!"._

" _Oh, por supuesto, y no lo harás"_ , vociferó el espeluznante autor, _"ni hoy, ni dentro de mil años, cuando todos en esta sala se hayan convertido en polvo. No logras sumergirte en su piel porque Thomas está derrotado… lo dice justo aquí, en el párrafo que aborreces. ¡Thomas renuncia a lo que desea, siente un odio brutal hacia los actos piadosos, –porque le son inaccesibles–; no tengo duda de que este hombre es un fétido traidor! Pero tú, Ciel, ¡tú sigues aferrándote a ese amor monstruoso, que te consume por dentro como un gusano impío! Vendiste hasta la pulgada más obscena de tu ser, ¿y hacia dónde te llevarán los pasos negros? ¡La audiencia se estremece, las mujeres te envidian y aplauden, al corto rato exigen tu inmediata destrucción! Has querido asesinar a la inocente, a Edith, precipitaste el cráneo de un médico hacia la trituradora, el vino sabe amargo porque lo envenenas. Ya sin ánimos para enfrentar a tu enemiga, seca con la culpa de preterir tu hermano, te detienes, inmutable, a fantasear… ¿cómo no te das cuenta? ¡Eres Lucille Sharpe! Y lo que te mereces… una danza con Lucifer"._

Se alzaron vítores para Wordsmith, ¡nos dejó enrarecidos, mudos! ¿Qué fue de este maravilloso profesor? Ojalá supiera de qué forma contactarle…

Los resortes crujieron en mi espina dorsal. Me estremecí, aguardando quieto lo que se avecinaba. Estuve listo siempre, ¡hasta deliré con la posibilidad de que Arthur infiriera nuestro secreto!

" _Michaelis… interpreta a Thomas desde la línea cuatrocientos quince. ¡Phantomhive, hazlo, deslúmbrame si te atreves!"._

Tomé aire, y supe que la realidad se había congelado. La música, contenida hasta entonces, estalló con una fuerza imposible. Deben abstraerse, por un momento, y analizar una cuestión delicada. A partir de los hechos que estoy relatando, ahora mismo, se trastoca mi existencia completa. Adiós, cybacorvis maltratado que habitas en mi fosca imaginación. Adiós, tía de las pestañas carmesí. Adiós, objetos extraviados en mi remota infancia. Adiós, puente levadizo que bifurcas Greenville. Adiós, nombre de mi padre tallado en la piedra. Adiós, grulla de papel navegando en las charcas. Adiós, evanescente melodía; que opacas el susurro de los fallecidos.

Desde el fondo de mi caja torácica, –hueca como si los _goblins_ excavaran en mí, buscando de qué alimentarse–, conseguí extraer la primera nota.

" _No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada"_ , declamé, interpelando a _Lucille_ , que centelleaba bajo su manto de sutiles transparencias, " _si pudiera tomar esta noche, este instante, y huir con ellos para siempre, ¿te aferrarías a mí? ¿Qué significan pecado y absolución? ¿Alguien llora por nosotros, más allá de la tumba? Mamá y papá duermen bajo tierra; se han transformado en polvo, sin alma ni recuerdos. La infinitud no existe; pero encontré algo más terrible que la luz; más perpetuo que la comunión con Dios…"._

Agarrando el cuchillo invisible, Ciel se transmutó en bestia y desafió a _Thomas_ , _"he descubierto un milagro en los ojos del mal. Lejos, donde no llega la música, un ejército de ángeles reclama mi condena. Tal vez merezco el castigo; y sólo en la agonía sepa purgar mis errores. No obstante, poco me importan el bien y sus delirantes larvas. ¿Cómo logran convertirse el amor, la intimidad y el tiempo, en simples criminales? Soy un rapsoda despreciable, quizás, pero en un segundo, toqué el cielo"._

Miles de polillas reposando a sus pies, mientras deambulaba por la galería. _Lucille_ estaba fuera de sus cabales; yo provoqué su ruina y ahora no me quedaban restos que exhumar. Aparto mi cara del público y tomo a Ciel por el talle; un piano agoniza lejos, inundando de ángeles la enorme sala. Dispuesto a matarle sin levantar a _Edith_ , lo estrujo contra mis brazos desnudos y acaricio el lóbulo de su oreja. _Lucille_ exhala un suspiro; Arthur hace una seña leve y una ola de cuerdas arrasa con mi paz. Vulnerable, casi resuelto a ser mío; Ciel, –¿o debería llamarle _Lucille_ , en honor a la verdad?– expone sus mejillas. Rozo mis manos contra su carne perversa y hiervo.

" _Y quiero gritar de pánico, mientras él me desnuda"_ , confiesa Phantomhive, arrebolándose como una serpiente, ensortijando sus tentáculos en mi cuello, mi vientre, mi corazón, " _desata mis lazos, desabrocha los botones; el abrigo oscuro resbala al suelo. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie nos sorprenda? ¿Adónde se han fugado las hormigas, los peones? Me entran deseos de cantar; una embriaguez malsana se apodera de nosotros. Con cada pieza que cae, me voy elevando más y más en el vacío, y Thomas revela una nueva invocación. Le estoy entregando, con desconfianza, todos los pedazos que hacen de mí una elegía viviente. Traigo, debajo de este camisón arrugado y sucio, una carta plasmada en mis venas"._ Me empuja a la izquierda, con renovado brío, y finge recogerse el tirante de un chal que nadie, ni siquiera Wordsmith, advirtió. Cada elemento en su actuación es sencillamente impecable: las inflexiones de su garganta, los alaridos de roña, el mohín que me lanza cuando arquea el ceño. _Thomas_ está desesperado, da un puntapié contra los paños dispersos y trata de olvidar que la cama y el crimen están allí, que la huella de su obsesiva ambición se extingue. Arrastro mis piernas hacia él, ya no encuentro una fórmula para atraerle. ¡Los violines marcan mi ruta!

" _Toda ceremonia es, en sí, una puesta en escena, un espectáculo estéril. Pero acá estamos, de pie, en un complot simplemente humano. He aquí lo que comprendo, secretamente, por matrimonio. No se trata de un acto legal, mucho menos divino. Hay un profundo significado en nuestros dedos, que se unen, y magia, casi proterva, en cada gemido que celo por ti"._ El fuego que emana de mis declaraciones es tan real, que se traga al cosmos. Rodeo su silueta, entrelazando mis penas con las suyas. Transito del mero simulacro al pasado virtual: nuestras fugas, nuestros instantes compartidos bajo la sábana, esas mordidas violentas y golpes que terminaron en erótica conspiración. ¡Ya no sé en qué orden me he vuelto _Thomas Sharpe_ –si antes o después de endurecerme con su rechazo, de seguirlo hasta el borde del cojín, de arrebatarle el arma homicida–, y hasta dónde esta improvisada rutina sexual no es producto de una pasión auténtica! Wordsmith da la entrada y en _crescendo_ salvaje agito mis garfios, atrapando a _Lucille_ con mi peso.

" _Estamos cometiendo una herejía; pero a ninguno de los dos le interesa qué ha de suceder mañana"_ , alerto, y me burlo ante la futilidad de su obstinación, ¡no me ruegues misericordia, Lucille!, _"los sirvientes yerran por el ático, ajenos a nuestra travesura; o quizás no alcanzan a verte. Quedaron catatónicos; ¡demasiado aspaviento creas con tu voluntad de basilisco! Permanece tranquila, no hay nada detrás de los cortinajes"_.

Supongo que allá abajo, los decentes mortales han de levantar crucifijos. ¡No alcanzo a escucharles, estoy absorto en Ciel y para mí, no hay teatro ni videntes, sólo una cumbre escarlata!

Me imaginé que Wordsmith estaba adorando nuestra interacción cuando no se dignaba a interrumpirnos. Hasta la consentida de Doll, ajena a mis genuinos sentimientos, se hallaba extasiada con las circunstancias. ¡Pocas veces, en el marco de tantas recreaciones, consiguieron dos personajes deslumbrar al auditorio! ¡Y qué comentar de la orquesta; gastándose sus mejores tácticas en un ensayo! El _staff_ , desviándose de sus funciones,se apiló en los límites del escenario. Admiraban la escena y, simultáneamente, emitían una que otra observación sagaz. Desde los abrazos furtivos hasta la bofetada cruel, todo parecía creíble; ¡eran _Thomas_ y _Lucille_ , los verdaderos, hundidos en la vorágine de un amor que los aniquilaba! Yo me había ojeado el libreto en más de una ocasión, y me preparé, amén del susto y los relámpagos, para las estrofas conclusivas. ¿Qué iba a suceder si cruzábamos la frontera, si desterrando del arte la privación, nos sometíamos al carácter de Arthur? Dolores se paró cerca del podio y sacó un pañuelo de su escote; nada le impedía manifestar su más sincera conmoción. Algunos concurrentes, obviando la prohibición que dicta: _"nadie tiene permiso de filmar la pieza"_ , se unieron para inmortalizar los minutos finales. Pagaría lo que fuera por una copia.

" _Llámalo por su nombre…"_ , demandó Wordsmith, súbitamente. Un escalofrío atravesó mi espalda, partiéndome a la mitad.

Él no se dejó asustar. Se le había extraviado la ética, creo. ¡Vaya suerte que Vincent Phantomhive no acudió a esa deplorable cita! Nos habrían colgado, por blasfemar a expensas de la literatura.

" _Quiero destrozarte los labios, Sebastian…"_ , murmuró Ciel, y las plegarias del Diablo empantanaron el paraíso, " _… para que no le arranques el alma a nadie más; y quede mi tortura grabada en ti hasta el último de los milenios; cuando ya la Tierra haya envejecido…"._ Uñas de carnicero se entierran en mis costillas. Asiendo cada extremidad de su figura, termino olvidándome que el planeta sigue allí.

" _Sostenme en tu lecho, hasta que las Parcas mutilen mi destino…",_ le volví a suplicar, _"… no permitas que la vejez marchite mis utopías; destrúyeme pronto, ahora que soy sólo un asesino, y desconozco toda señal de intrascendencia. Quiero que seas tú, mi única noción de eternidad"._ Me quebré en migajas cuando sentí, como un ascua hirviente, el borde de su lengua. Segundos tardó la droga en recorrer mi ingle; luego trepó por mis nervios hasta agitar mis párpados. Débiles pezuñas oprimieron la tela que me cubría. No fallo en prever lo que están cavilando: sí, tuve un sobrecogimiento animal. Froté levemente su entrepierna; ¿qué diantres le habrá ocurrido a mi capacidad de inhibición? Wordsmith soltó una broma, que no puedo reconstruir a ciencia cierta porque la dopamina nubló mi raciocinio. Ciel se hallaba igualmente estimulado, desde el punto de vista más físico, morboso y sensual que logren plantearse. No fue suficiente con besarnos así, como dos bestias liberadas tras un mes de inanición; sus manos se entretuvieron delineando mi cintura; sospeché que mi camiseta se haría añicos. Sí, se necesita doblar un pequeño interruptor para suspender la entereza de una persona. Le hice exactamente lo mismo; no alcanza la gramática inglesa para describirles cuán placentero fue aquel episodio de neurosis. Llegamos más lejos que ningún dúo de actores en la historia de _Beerbohm High_ ; y lo más impactante fue la reacción de nuestros jueces. Arthur se levantó, simulando el ataque de un proyectil, y empezó a aclamarnos como si la conservación humana dependiera de ello. Ipso facto, vinieron los estallidos de júbilo ( _"Felicitaciones muchachos, ¡lo consiguieron!")_. Yo me sentía flotando en la estratósfera; Ciel trepidaba en mi pecho, como un recién nacido empapado de sangre y alcohol. Eran tan endebles aquellas manitos de pájaro. Las linternas cenitales del _stage_ dieron justo en mi cara, y tuve que apartar la vista.

… " _pero el show recién comienza"_ , dijo el monstruo de las uñas como garfios. Y el mundo se oscureció de golpe entre sus dientes.

* * *

 _Oh Diosssss, ya lo sé! Me he tardado un montón de siglos en actualizar este fic, y debo tener par de amenazas de muerte en mi buzón. Ok, ok, soy un pésimo ser humano y no tengo pretextos. Pueden creer que el capítulo siete lleva long timeeeee escrito? Nah, en serio, lo tenía completo y no me animaba a subirlo por una cuestión de... pereza. Tuve un cajón de problemas personales durante los últimos meses y aún así hallé espacio para la literatura. No los olvidé, tal y como he prometido desde que toda esta locura empezó. A ver, a lo que es importante. Una de mis lectoras preguntó si usaba referencias culturales en la historia, cosa que es muy acertada de su parte porque... Voilà, estás en lo cierto, jeje. Sooo, decidí que en cada capítulo postearé notas al pie para que sepan por dónde viene el chiste. De esta sección del prólogo tengo varias confesiones públicas que hacer:_

 _1\. Está amorosamente dedicado al fucking centro de mi vida y mi mundo: Mario, mi querido esposo, que ha pasado por mucha basura últimamente, y ha sufrido lo que nadie se puede imaginar. Te adoro skinny nerd, ojalá todo se resuelva pronto. Gracias por darle tanta luz y belleza a mi vida. Muasss._

 _2\. Beerbohm High, la supuesta secundaria de los chicos, tomó su nombre del escritor Max Beerbohm, cuyo cuento "Enoch Soames" (genial, altamente recomendado por su anfitriona) narra las peripecias de un poeta fracasado que vende su alma al Demonio a cambio de ratificar su trascendencia en el futuro... Pretty deep girls._

 _3\. Los parlamentos que recitan (o cantan, como prefieran imaginarlo) Ciel y Sebastian fueron tomados "casi" literalmente de otro de mis fics, "Infatuation". Fue un acto de traviesa intertextualidad... o de homenaje a mí misma, WTF?!_

 _4\. Todooooooooo el capítulo es una oda simbólica al romance gótico "Crimson Peak", del aclamado director Guillermo del Toro. Existe una versión novelada de la película pero, aquí entre nos, les aconsejo que revisen primero la cinta, está súperrrrrr mega genial. Música, escenografía, vestuario, guión. Es una joya del cine de horror contemporáneo. Mis respetos para el creador ;)_

 _5\. Prometo actualizar prontooooooooo, así que no se pierdan mis princesas. Las amoooo!_


End file.
